Say what?
by CrazyxAnimexLover
Summary: Amu and Kukai are singers who work for Easter, an enemy of the guardians, both with minor problems and major problems. They don't think much of each other usually putting each other down. They meet a whole bunch of people who turn into their very best friends. How will the so called 'Guardians' effect their friendship or ... even more? (BTW, LOTS OF DRAMA) Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. - Introductions

**Thanks for reading my stories. I had to delete most of them, unfinished and stupid. I was stealing other peoples Idea's! I DON'T WANNA DO THAT! I'M SO SORRY! This is Amu x Kukai! And I am taking idea's for this story. but this chapter is just the main characters talking to you. The rest won't be like that. I promise!**

x-x-x-x

**Things you should know:**

**~The shugo chara's/guardian characters are human**

**~Kukai and Amu are famous singers (It'll explain everything as the story goes on, okay?)**

**~If you don't enjoy the story, I'll sick Utau on you**

**~ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

x-x-x-x

Hi, I'm Miki Hayashi, Amu Hinamori's manager. Let's get right to the point, if you back talk her, you're back talking me, and if you back talk me, you're back talking the devil. YOU HEAR ME?! Amu has this problem, if you don't know what it is and you don't wanna know then too bad for you. I'm uber annoyed, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Her partner, Kukai Souma, is nice to her and all but Amu tends to be forgetful. He is always next to her but treats him like he doesn't exist. So, she tends to be forgettful about him, nothing else. She keeps complaining that she wants a normal life but I keep telling her that since we work for eater that ain't happening. But lucky for her, I can be _very_ persuasive

Well, I gotta go, Amu's calling. And since I'm her manager, it's my job to be at her becon call, talk again soon!

x-x-x-x

Hi, I'm Daichi Yamada, Kukai Souma's manager. Kukai is so sweet and nice but hates Amu at times. Why is she always forgetful? I like hanging out with Miki to get Kukai and Amu closer but everything we do just seems to backfire. I love my job at Kukai's manager but sometimes I can get seriously P. . Kukai has this teensy weensy problem alongside Amu. you don't wanna know? Okay, I won't tell you. You'll find out during the story. What's that? You wanna know? Good, I was gonna tell you anyway. He tends to back talk Amu all the time which causes Amu to go run and hide to her manager. When she does that, we're all doomed. Miki may not look like much but she can sure kick butt!

Sorry, gotta go, Kukai's calling. And since I'm his manager, it's my job to be at his becon call. C'ya soon!

x-x-x-x

Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori. You don't know who I am? Me and my manager need to have a little chat later on then. But I am actually here to talk to you about a teensy weensy itsy bitsy problem I have. Kukai is always so nice to me but he is also so easily forgettable. Everybody blames it on me, everytime he talks to me I freak out cause I didn't know he was there. Then he rolls his eyes and back talks me. If you back talk me, you back talk my manager, and if you back talk my manager, you back talk the devil. YOU HEAR ME?! Anyway, my story, you ask? You'll find out during the story. Best friend? You'll find out. Boyfriend? You'll find out. Catch? You'll find out.

Sorry, I gotta go, gotta call Miki. And since she's my manager, she better pick up, Later!

x-x-x-x

Hi, I'm Kukai Souma. But of course, you already heard of me. You didn't? Has Amu been taking all the credit and forgetting about me again? Oh, I should probably explain. She tends to be forgetful, but not about anything _except_ me, what have I ever done to her? Am I _that_ forgettable? I tend to back talk her alot but everytime I do. I learn my lesson AGAIN! I don't want another beating from that horrible Miki. I kinda need my face to be a celebrity... HELLO~~~~?! MONEY MAKER, RIGHT HERE! *Gestures to myself* Anyway, I don't understand what it is with Amu, she has always been this way, every since we starting working together. She is pretty and sweet... most of the time. But she forgets about me and then forgets EVERYTHING about me, forgets the appointments we made... ect. It's so~~~~~~~ annoying!

Sorry, I gotta go, gotta call Diachi. And since he's my manager, he better pick up! Peace out!

x-x-x-x

**Hope you didn't hate it, the next chapter will begin the story, thankssss alottttttt!**


	2. - Who's the girl?

_No recap needed_

x-x-x-x

**Things you might wanna know**

**~Ikuto is going to be in the story but as for Yoru... not so much**

**~Amu and Ikuto haven't met yet**

**~Utau and Amu are best friends**

**~All the main characters are the same age and the same height (except Rima who is always shortest)**

**~Ikuto and Utau aren't related in the story**

**~Nobody knows each other except, Utau, Amu, and Kukai**

**~I over-did Rima's mean side, she is mean to everybody except Amu and Utau**

**~Enjoy the story**

x-x-x-x

(Back to the story)

**Amu's POV:**

I was making my way to the elevator in deep thought. I walked in the elevator and stared at the ceiling thinking about absolutely nothing. That's what I was thinking about... 'Absolutely nothing'... I like the ring to it. But this was not the time to be thinking of that. I snapped out of my thoughts by someone violently shaking me "Dude, Amu, waaaaaaaaake upppppp"

"Huh? Oh, Kukai? You're still here?" I asked confused

He gave me a very confused expression then rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "You forgot about me again, didn't you?"

"I don't... "forget" I just simply... didn't notice you" I shrugged using the quotation marks with my fingers

"THAT'S CALLED FORGETTING!" He shouted, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out of the elevator

He looked irritated after that. Why do I always forget about him? He's so sweet to me. How can I do this to him? It's not fair... he always tries his best for me but I hardly do anything for him, it's just... not fair

"So... what were you thinking so hard about?" He finally calmed down and stopped in front of Miki and Daichi "Hey guys"

"Oh... it's you again" I simply forgot... I mean... er, uhh, I simple didn't notice him dragging me down the hallway agressively yanking on my hand and giving me a burn (**Please don't take this the wrong way, I know I would, Perverted minds think alike xD**)

"Oh... it's me again" He mocked me gaining a glare from my stubborn manager "Quit it, will ya? Now... answer my question"

"What?"

"Answer my question"

"I heard you the first time"

"You gonna answer or not?"

"Answer what?"

"My question"

"What about it?"

"You gonna answer the poor boy's question or not?!" Daichi interrupted

"O-Oh, that... I was th-thinking about... you" I stutter

"But yet... you still easily forget I'm alive. We're supposed to be partners, ya know"

"Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend or anything! You have Utau for that!" A hint of disappointment in my voice as I stuck out my tongue at him

"Utau..." He mumbles

"What?" Utau comes up behind him

"How'd you get in here?" I ask

You can clearly tell there is a bit of anger in my voice. But Utau continues, "So... you easily forget my... 'boyfriend' but when it comes down to me, you easily remember. How sweet"

Obvious sarcasm in Utau's voice struck a nerve in me, I felt like ripping out her lungs. She smiled sweetly to everyone else. But I can tell there is pure evil in that girls smile, too bad nobody believes me, it could save their life one day.

Me and Utau both cracked up laughing "I've missed you!" She runs in for a hug

"Long time, no see" I giggle and hug her back

"Huh?" everybody was speechless

I laugh at their funny expressions and put and arm on Utau's shoudler using her as an arm rest "Utau was my best friend before I became a singer then I just sort of forgot... and for that, I hate myself. I haven't looked for her, spoke of her, or even thought of her until today. Anyways, I gotta show Utau around the set. Later!"

"Peace!" Kukai holds up a peace sign

"You're still here?" I blink

"What's up with that?!" I could tell Kukai was angry

Me and Utau just giggle as I grab her wrist and show her around the set

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

"Huh?" everybody was speechles, including me

Amu laughs at our expressions and puts and arm on Utau's shoulder using her as an arm rest "Utau was my best friend before I became a singer then I just sort of forgot... and for that, I hate myself. I haven't looked for her, spoke of her, or even thought of her until today. Anyways, I gotta show Utau around the set. Later!"

"Peace" I hold up a peace sign

"You're still here?" She blinks

I felt like strangling that woman. Why does she always forget me?! She was staring right at me that entire time! What's up with this girl?!

"What's up with that?!" She could tell I was angry

Her and Utau just giggle as Amu grabs her wrist and shows her around the set. I could feel heat burning up inside of me. I just wanna punch her lights out, but she's more popular than me, I need her and she needs me. It's just a little dance we do.

"Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with Amu and Utau. I'll be back in a minute, 'kay?" I run to the elvator and hit the G button. I finally reach the lobby, Amu and Utau are there. I run out of the building without them noticing and I run down the street. I bumped into someone, I fall to the ground and rub my head.

She gets up immediately and wipes off her clothes "WATCH IT, you little brat"

"Sorry..." I clear my throat and look up at her

I shot up and stare at her. She's short with long wavey hair, she's sort of cute, in an adorable way. She looked so adorable when she's angry. Oh gosh, she's fuming "Sorry... won't cut it, buddy. You nearly ruined my new shirt, I almost landed in mud. What do you have to say for yourself?!" She growls

"I said I'm sorry, their isn't much I can do!" I shrug

"You're impossible" She snaps "Well, I gotta go. Not like it would concern you, if I never see you again, it'll be too soon"

"What's your name?" I finally ask

She growls at me but then calms down "I'm Rima Mashiro"

"Kukai" I introduce myself

"Nice to meet you" she bows

I didn't know she could be so sweet, at first she seemed so rude "You too, Rima"

"HEY! It's Mashiro to you" She growls

Ooooooooooooookay, so... she is still mean, she seems like the type that's good at beating up people... I'd rather not get too close. I don't know if she bites or not... using caution "Okay, Mashiro"

"Wait... aren't you... Kukai Souma? The singer?" She asked confused

I nod slightly "Yep, that's me"

"Can I ask you of a favor?" She asks politely

"You gonna shout at me again?" I shove my hands in my pockets "What do I get out of it?"

She giggles "What you get out of it? What YOU get out of it? You've gotta be kidding, what YOU get out of it is living another day"

I back up a little bit "What's the favor?"

"Can me and my friends meet Amu Hinamori?" She begs with sparkling eyes

"Fine, follow me to the studio" I groan

x-x-x-x

We finally get to the studio after 5 minutes of her yelling at me that I'm going the wrong way. I walk inside and go in the elvator with her continuous talk

"-her! And that's how I became a fan of Amu Hinamori. Want me to tell you the story of how she saved my life?!" She asks happily

I shake my head to form a 'no' "We're here. Shut your mouth until we get to her, honestly, you're gonna need something for Amu to remember you by. She is very forgetful" I sigh

"Mhm" She nods as we get off the elevator and walk down to Miki's office

I open the door with a groan. Miki looks up and blinks "Huh?"

"Is Amu here?" I sigh as Rima runs in the room and looks around

She stops and stares at Miki "Are you Amu's manager?"

Miki nods "Why? And... who're you?"

"She's just a fan I met on the streets who reconized me and followed me here, said she wouldn't leave me alone until she got to meet Amu" I sigh "So where is the attention hog?"

Rima glared at me and ran up to me "What'd you just call her?"

"What she is" I shrug

She raises her hand and slaps me "LEARN YOUR LESSON! DON'T EVER TALK BACK TO A CELEBRITY LIKE AMU!" She screams

I sweatdropped at that last comment "I'm her partner, in which case, I'M A FREAKIN' CELEBRITY TOO!"

"Oh... right" She laughs nervously

"Anyyyyyyways... Amu is out right now" Miki interupts our little convo

"Know when she'll be back?" Rima shakes her and looks around the room rapidly

"That's right, she went out with Utau!" I facepalm "I'm so stupid"

"You're also hard-headed" Miki sighs

I felt a tick on my forehead as I heard someone run into the room. I turn around, it was... Utau.

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

I ran in Amu's managers office because she told me to get something but the door was already open. I stopped at the door and looked in. I ran inside an saw Kukai, Miki, and some... random girl.

Kukai turned to me and waved casually "Where's Amu?"

"H-Huh?" I stutter "We're going to the cafe but she asked me to come back to get her a disguise before we head off. She's on her way up"

The random girl came up and hugged me "I'm Rima Mashiro. Can I come with you guys too?!"

I slightly nod "But I have to get her disguise first, she's gotta look normal and causal. Come with me to her dressing room, she'll be in there"

She squeals so loudly "I am actually gonna be able to meet her?!"

I nod again. She glares at Kukai "No thanks to him"

"I'M THE ONE THAT BROUGHT YOU HERE!" He screams

I giggled. Miki glares at Kukai "You said she just followed you here"

He turns around and laughs nervously "Yeah-h-h-h, about that... I lied"

I giggled some more grabbing Rima's wrist "Come on, Rima, let's get outta here. Amu's waiting"

x-x-x-x

.

.

**I hope you liked it! This is sort of gonna be Amuto and whatever the name is for Kukai and Amu... I really don't know. Utau's not gonna have a big part in this but... that's fine, I guess**

**Utau: I'm not gonna have a big part in what? *Glares at Laura***

**Laura: Nothing... *Whistles***

**Amu: It's not that big of a deal, come on, Laura is trying her best, even if it's not great**

**Laura: YEAH! Wait... HEY!**

**Ikuto: *laughs* You just got dooped**

**Utau and Laura: D-Dooped?**

**Amu: Dooped means tricked into... something. Like.. admitting that your story was bad... ect. ect. stuff like that**

**Utau: Ohhhhhhhh, makes since. So... can you start writing the next chapter?**

**Laura: It's gonna take some time...**

**Ikuto: More of a reason to start it now, stop adding onto this chat thing and start writing the story! I wanna make an appearence before I get angry!**

**Laura: Oh, I'm sorry, did you say you want me to make Kukai and Utau fall in love? (Sorta like in the series)**

**Ikuto: No. What I said is you're the best author out there, nobody could replace you.**

**Utau and Amu: *Giggle***

**Laura: Aww, that's so sweet, but their are lots of other authors out their that're really talented**

**Ikuto: Yeah, and you're the worst of them all**

**Laura: *Growl* Did you say something?**

**Ikuto: Nope**

**Amu and Utau: *Giggle***


	3. - An accident? What accident?

_Recap:_

_I nod again. She glares at Kukai "No thanks to him"_

_"I'M THE ONE THAT BROUGHT YOU HERE!" He screams_

_I giggled. Miki glares at Kukai "You said she just followed you here"_

_He turns around and laughs nervously "Yeah-h-h-h, about that... I lied"_

_I giggled some more grabbing Rima's wrist "Come on, Rima, let's get outta here. Amu's waiting"_

x-x-x-x

**Things you might wanna know**

**~The directer is Amu's father, not Ikuto's (In the story only)**

**~I know they're the same person but in the story, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins**

**~Ami isn't in the story (Amu has 6 siblings, different parents, and her parents are way over protective. Way more protective than her father in the actual series)**

**~Ikuto's gonna be in this chapter**

**~Rima introduces her friend to Amu**

**~Enjoy the story! (If you don't... I'll sick Utau on you) Happy death day!**

x-x-x-x

(Back to the story)

**Still Utau's POV:**

Rima squeals once more as we reach Amu's dressing room. We stand outside of it as Rima won't shut up. I finally cover her mouth and glare at her "You need something for Amu to remember you by, she tends to be a bit forgetful and trust me... talking too much ain't gonna cut it"

She nods and removes me hand "Sorry" She laughs nervously. I knock on the door and Amu answers with an annoyed look on her face "I'm sort of busy"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I was busy in my room with I heard a knock on my door. I felt a tick on my forehead but answered the door anyway with kind of an annoyed look at my face "I'm sort of busy"

It was Utau and... a girl... Some random girl. She squealed and hug the lights out of me. GAHHHH, SHE'S STRONG. I let out a small squeak as she let's go of me and I gasp for air. She bows "I'm Rima Mashiro, me and my bestfriend are dying to meet you, you'll love her!"

I slightly nod while glaring at Utau who just shrugs and stares at Rima dumbfoundedly.

"Okay, fine, call up your friend, I'd love to meet her" I smile. I start thinking _'As long as she aren't as hyper as you, I'm good'_

Rima giggles and squeals as she gets out her phone and calls up all her friend *Hello?* *Yeah?* *Come down to the studio at 51st street. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!* *Coming* Rima hangs up and squeals again "This is gonna be so exciting!"

"Sure is" Utau giggles with a big smle plastered across her face and her eyes tightly shut (**Like in anime's when they laugh with their eyes closed**)

I just felt like punching both of them but I just smile and laugh along "Come on inside"

Just then we hear a knock on the door. Rima gets up and opens it, it was a little childish-looking girl with pigtails holding her knees out of breath and panting. She looks up "What is it, Rima?"

Rima just giggles and helps her friend inside. The minute she sees me, she shoots up and runs to me "A-Are you Amu Hinamori?"

I nod "That's me"

"I'm Yaya Yuiki! Hold on! I need to call my friend!" She squeals

Rima laughs "Yaya, don't. If you don't overwhelm her with friends then she promised she'd go to a cafe with us to lunch... she said she'd pay"

Yaya's eyes light up, Rima looked over at me and winked while I mouthed the words 'Thank you'

I put on a big baggy hat, sunglasses, baggy jeans, and a REALLY baggy sweatshirt over my clothes. I took the barette's out of my hair and tucked my hair underneath my hat "Thanks for the disguise"

Utau laughed "No biggy. Let's just go"

I also laughed "Okay, coming, wanna take my car or...?"

"Yeah, let's take your car. And by the way, your outfit rocks" Yaya laughed sarcastically

I nod "Thanks. Let's go" I go along with what she said anyway **(But she knows Yaya was being sarcastic)**

I grab my really baggy coat and run to my car with them following close behind me. Uau sits in the passenger seat, me in the driver seat, and Rima and Yaya in the back seat. The minute I put the key in the ignition I hear someone calling my fake name "DIA!"

Why do they need to call me nowwwwwwww?! I look up, It was Kukai. Why didn't he just call me Amu? He's supposed to be my partner, right? ... ... right?

He ran really fast over to the car slightly panting, ONLY SLIGHTLY?! He sees all four of us in the car "Amu... I mean... Dia. What're you doing? We have that sound check due in 30 minutes!"

"We'll be back before then" Utau cut in

"You better be, or else you'll get fired" Kukai warned

"Don't worry, we WILL be!" Yaya squealed

"You sure?" He shrugged

"Yes. we'll be back in about 10 minutes, I'll still have 20 minutes to get ready" I checked my watch

"Can we go? The earlier we leave, the earlier we get back" Rima sounded annoyed "You understand me, brat?!"

Kukai looked annoyed "Stop calling me a brat. Be back at 3:30 sharp" He slowly turned around and then dashed for the studio enterance. I just sighed and drove off the the cafe a couple blocks down

x-x-x-x

We sat down at the cafe with our food and just sighed in unison "When will he ever stop being annoying?" Rima shrugged

x-x-x-x

_To: Dia spawn __**(Used Dia from the show and made up a fake last name, but later on she's gonna change to amulet instead of Spawn)**_

_From: ?_

_I know who you really are_

x-x-x-x

My face froze. I picked up my coffee and got up, someone bumped into me and I spilled the hot cofee all over my sweatshirt, I was so embarrassed. I look up and saw a boy with beautiful blonde hair. "I'm sorry" He bowed

I smiled innocently "No, it's quite alright, I should be more careful"

"At least let me buy you another coffee" He insists

"She would love that" Utau butted in and smiled innocently

I glared at her then laughed nervously "Okay, apparently I would"

"Great, come on" He laughs

I follow him, we go to the counter, he buys me a coffee and head back to my table. He stares at me while I sit down

"What?" I shrug

"Do you and your friends wanna sit at our table?" He asks as he points to a table with 2 other guys.

"Well, girls, what do you say?" Yaya shot up from her seat "Yaya says yes!"

Utau looks around and shrugs "I guess it wouldn't hurt"

"Great! Let's go" Rima laughs

"Come on" He smiles and takes my hand

"Thanks" I mutter as we walk near the table

All the guys stands up and make room for us, we all bow politely except Yaya who is just staring in amazement at the food piled on the table drooling. I snap my finger in front of Yaya's face. I sit down next to a boy with long blue shiny hair and the blonde sits on the other side of me. On the other side is Rima sitting next to Yaya except with a boy in the middle with short blue hair and goregous blue eyes, but Utau sat on the other side of Yaya. I stare at the food at was set down in front of me "Whoaaaaaaa, this would feed my family 10 times over!"

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" The blonde glances over at me

I'm in my own little paradise though playing with the boy's long blue hair and giggling. The blonde snaps in front of my face several times. I finally jerk awake and laugh nervously. My text message bleeps

"I-Introductions? Okay, you first" I gesture to the short, blue haired boy across from me

He rests his head on the back of the booth and sighs "I'm Ikuto"

"I'm Tadase" The blonde introduces

I smiled at the long blue haired boy and giggled "What's your name"

"I'm Nagihiko" He waves "Pleased to meet you"

"You too" I laugh "Okay, girls, introduce yourselves"

"Yaya" Yaya giggles

Rima glares at Nagihiko and huffs "Rima"

"I'm Utau" Utau shrugged with a big sweet smile plastered on her face

Tadase smiled as Nagihiko rested his arm on my shoulder "What's your name?"

"That's Am-" Utau covered Yaya's mouth

She laughed nervously "That's Amulet, Dia Amulet"

"A-Amulet?" I stutter

"That's right!" Utau glares at me

I clear my throat and pulls out my phone texting Utau so they don't hear us

x-x-x-x

_To: Utau Hoshina_

_From: Dia Spawn_

_It's Spawn, not Amulet! Now I have to change EVERYTHING! Just because of a stupid lie!_

x-x-x-x

I look up all friendly and hit send, she reads it an glares at me beginning to type

x-x-x-x

_To: Dia Spawn_

_From: Utau Hoshina_

_WELL THEN CHANGE IT ALL! WE CAN'T RISK YOUR IDENTITY NOW, CAN WE?!_

I sigh at reading this. I look up and change my code name from Spawn to Amulet then I shove my phone in my pocekt when I receive another text message. I get a whole bunch and my text alert won't stop going off. Everybody looks at me funny, I pull out my phone and put it on the table. It's vibrating so much and ringing so loudly

"Turn that thing off!" Utau growls

"Who would be texting you at this hour?" Rima sighs

"OH CRAP!" I shot up "I'M LATE! I gotta go!"

"Late where?" Yaya pouts

I glare at her, Utau's eyes widen "Oh yeah, sorry! We gotta go!"

"Later!" Rima shouts as she grabs Yaya's hand and runs out along with Utau

"I'm really sorry guys, hope to see you around, I have to be somewhere by 3:30 and it's 3:25... Sorry, I'm gonna be late for my job"

"You a fan of Amu Hinamori's?" Tadase eventually breaks the silence

I think for a minute, then shake my head 'no' but said "HECK YES! SHE'S MY FAVORITE SINGER, EVER!"

"You and your friends wanna come with us?" Nagihiko asks

I think about it for a minute and the panic "I can't, sorry, but my friends would love to go. And besides, I have a boyfriend"

They all nod "Okay, sorry you can't come"

"It's all fine, hey! I can get you tickets in the front row! You _and_ my friends" I clap my hands together acting like I'm fangirling

"Really?" They all ask in unison

"Mhm, But I gotta go for now, meet me here tomorrow, same time?" I ask as I write down my number on a piece of paper handing it to Nagihiko

He takes it as they all nod, I wink and run out the door, my hat falls off as the wind hits me. They grab it for me as I put my hood over my hair and over my eyes "Thanks" I mutter grabbing my hat and putting it on the way it was before and putting down my hood

I get in the drivers seat and rush to the studio, "By the way, I got you all dates for a couple weeks from now at my concert" I casually bring up as we all get out of the car

"WHAT?!" Utau glares

"I'm giving you and them free tickets, but I can't go, obviously, I have to sing" I explain

Utau's bangs shadowed her eyes as we walk in "If this so called 'date' doesn't go well, I'm blaming you"

"I feel so loved" I mutter sacrastically earning a glare from Rima

I bump into Kukai who was running out the door, we all run up to the elevator including Kukai who was close behind us, He run in the elevator as soon as it opens and press the 8th floor button. Me and Kukai exchange glares but breaks the silence "I've been looking for you everywhere, if you were a second later then you would've been fired. You're lucky"

I run to my studio and get changed, Kukai _not_ noticing what I was wearing.

We get off the elevator and run to the studio, we got there JUST on time. The directer was in his chair and was facing us, we were expecting an ultimate scolding but "Let's get something straight, we will not tolerate you being late ever again, understand?" He glares at us

Me and Kukai nod nervously and walk over to the sound check booth

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: An hour later, after the sound check is done**

"By the way, you have a concert in a couple weeks, Amu. By yourself this time. I wanted to see how you will... react... to not being in each others company for a week. That's why I suggested, that you go to school. Where disguises and have a fake idenity. You may have friends but mark my words, no boyfriends or girlfriend, am I clear?" He growls that question

Me and Kukai both nod and speak in unison "Yes sir!"

"I've hired your makeup girls, as for Kukai. He doesn't need makeup, Daichi can help him with a hat and sunglasses and maybe like... dye his hair. That's about it, but you can't wear what you'll usually wear. Like what Amu wore to go to the cafe" The directer ordered

"Amu..." I heard a voice behind me

"Miki, what do you want? I'm sort of busy right now" I shrig

Miki looked sad, Daichi was right behind her looking twice as sad, but Daichi started to speak, "Amu-chan, Chiyo has been..."

"Badly hurt in a car accident on her way back tothe studio from work" Miki finished

My eyes widened "Where is she now?"

"At the hospital along with Mai" Diachi shrugs

"Why didn't I hear about this sooner?" I tap my foot impatiently and cross my arms "I'm waiting"

"We're sorry, Amu-chan! We couldn't have known! It just happened yesterday!" Miki calms down and speaks to me with a straight face "We've done all we could, if you would like to her her now then you may be excused, otherwise, wait until after work. And if you must bring someone, the limit is one"

"I understand" I nod and turn around to Utau "Utau... come with me?"

She nods, Rima and Yaya speak in unison, "We'll be waiting, come back soon"

"We will" Utau winks

We run to my dressing room adn I put on my floppy-baggy hat with my baggy jeas, sunglasses, my REALLY baggy sweatshirt, and my sneakers

x-x-x-x

**At the hospital**

I ran inside the hospital and ran passed the desk "Ahem" The lady at the counter cleared her throat and got my attention "May I help you?"

I groan "Room number for Chiyo...Hinamori?"

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed to go in there at this time, try again later" She smiles politely

Utau's laughs like everything's okay and walks up to the counter "Did I just hear you correctly?"

The lady nods and looks back at her computer

"No-no! Look at me while I'm talking to you!" She demands, the lady does as she was told, Utau continues to speak, "We asked for the room number of Chiyo Hinamori... is that gonna be a problem?"

The lady nods "Nobody's allowed in there at this time, come back in an hour or so"

Utau smiles sweetly trying to hold her cool "Let us in there. Or you'll regret it" You can clearly tell her aura's slowly changing from calm to furious

The lady glances at me and swallows hard but shakes her head "Sorry but no"

"LET US IN THERE, NOW!" Utau growls gaining attention from everyone in the waiting area. She grabs the lady by her shirt collar and pulls her closer to her "YOUR LAST WARNING!"

The lady swallows hard again and then nods "F-Fine, let me check with my m-manager"

She runs off to find her manager, she comes back 2 minutes later with the information, she starts to stutter, "R-Room n-number is 306, use the elevators around the corner to get to the third floor, someone named Mai is already with her. Please don't make any loud noises, and do whatever..." She clears her throat "Chiyo or the doctor ask you to do, okay?"

We both nod but Utau... less willingly. "You may go up" She sighs in defeat

We both hurry up to the elevator and quickly enter hitting the 3rd floor button as soon as we step foot in. We wait impatiently for the doors to open again. I sigh, "It would've been quicker to just take the stairs while we were waiting for her" I giggle. Utau laughs and nods. The elevator doors open adn we dash out heading to the 6th door on the floor. Utau jumps in front of me before I could open the door, I groan as she growls at me making me give in "Amu... be careful"

I nod "Let's just go in"

I push the door and it flings open hitting the wall hard, the doctor looked at me surprised. Me and Utau were both just... standing there holding our knees, leaning over, panting out of breath. I managed to breathe out a few words as I walk over to Chiyo and Mai "I... Came. What... Emergancy... Chiyo?"

"What happened here?" Me and Utau recovered at the same time and asked in unison

"Chiyo got in a car accident coming home from work but not how your manager put it. She was walking home... and there was a stupid driver who decided 'Oh? Either you get out of the way before I hit you or I hit you' and didn't give her enough time. He broke her leg, her arm broke when she landed on the blacktop. Apparently, it was a hit and run, nobody cared"

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

I looked over at Amu after hearing those words and she looked like she was about to explode. I had trouble keeping my laugh, her face was priceless. She's dealt with a lot of things along the lines of this but when it comes to her family... oh boy, whoever ran her over is in for it nowwwwwww! Whoever it is better watch their back!

x-x-x-x

**I apologize in advance if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations. When you read my stories, I love you all, whether you hate the story or love it. I won't be discouraged because I know their are more people out there who enjoy my company, and enjoy my stories. So whoever don't like mah stories... SCREW YOU!**

**Ikuto: That isn't anyway to treat your beloved readers**

**Amu: Yeah! How do you know that they won't hate your stories now JUST because you said that?**

**Utau: That was a very childish thing to do**

**Tadase: If I may say so myself, screw you too**

**Yaya: YAYA AIN'T HAPPY WITH THE WAY YOU SPEAK TO THE ONES WHO LOVE YOU MOST, DA ONES WHO TREAT YOU WITH LOVE AND RESPECT! I GOTTA GO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!**

**Rima: Your lame**

**Nadeshiko: Hehe, you really need to learn some respect**

**Nagihiko: They aren't wrong**

**Laura: STOP PICKING ON ME! *cries* Meanies**

**Miki: Whatever. Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	4. - What's going on?

_Recap:_

_**Utau's POV:**_

_I looked over at Amu after hearing those words and she looked like she was about to explode. I had trouble keeping my laugh, her face was priceless. She's dealt with a lot of things along the lines of this but when it comes to her family... oh boy, whoever ran her over is in for it nowwwwwww! Whoever it is better watch their back!_

x-x-x-x

**Things you should know**

**~Ikuto is sort of a the shy and gentle type in the story**

**~In the story, Amu is around 15 or 16, sorta like in the series but I really don't know, she's supposed to be in elementary school, so my guess is, shes around 13. Amu, in the story though, is indeed 16 in highschool**

**~Chiyo is 17, Mai is 14**

**~Amu (AND) Utau are both extra mean in the next chapter (beating people up, yelling all the time... ect.)**

**~A new friend?**

**~Ran and Suu are in the chapter**

**~Yoru IS definitely gonna be in the story, I changed my mind from before**

**~If you don't like the story then let's just say... It's been nice knowing ya' *Salutes***

**~Enjoy!**

x-x-x-x

(Back to the story)

I looked over at Amu once more, she calmed down and was smiling sweetly. Or so... it seems. I can read her eyes, her eyes are in desperate need of help. Let's see... oh gosh, I sound like a fortune-teller *Mentally facepalms* I sound so stupid at the moment, TMI, TMI! SORRY! I really shouldn't be telling you this... what's with me in this story? AUTHOR! YOU FORGOT TO MAKE ME ACT NATURAL! UGH~~ AHH! Just forget it!

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

We've already been here for an hour, the only thing i've done so far is stare. I just stared at her, tears forming at the brim off my eyes "I... gotta go, I'll be back tonight, to spend the night. As... Amu, not as Dia. I'll be back, you can count on it" I mumble

"Doubt it" Utau scoffs

Chiyo giggles "I'll be waiting"

"I better be going too, you need to rest up a bit" Mai shrugs "I might be back tonight but I'll definitely be here tomorrow"

Chiyo giggles again "Okay" she leans back in her bed and closes her eyes

"C'ya" Mai waves, Chiyo unconsiously waves back and grins "C'ya"

I smile at that and laugh "I hope you feel better soon"

Utau frowns and growls mumbling to herself, I can only make out a few words "Stupid drivers, know better, thinking, idiots"

I just think to myself _'Should I just come out and say that I can't go out on a date with him because I'm really Amu Hinamori to that Tadase guy? I really like that Nagihiko guy but it seems like Rima's already into him' _I giggle at the thought because Rima totally despised him

"What?" Utau looks at me funny

"Oh? Oh! Heh, nothing in particular" I shrug

She smiles a stupid looking embarrased grin and laughs nervously "O-Okay?"

"We're leaving, Mai" I sigh

She runs up to me with puppy dog eyes "Can I go to the studio with you?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't" I shrug

"Fine, then I'm gonna have to tell everybody that you're Amu Hinamori" She stared at me with half lidded eyes

my eyes widened but then I shot a glare at her "Then I'm gonna have to tell all your friends that you still wet the bed... for a 14 year old"

"Too bad, cause I have proof" She smirks

"Then I'll sign you up for summer school" I smirk back

Her eyes widen as I said that "Fine"

I smirk, Utau just blinks "So... no school for you... got it"

Me and Mai both laugh, Utau pouts "C'mon, Amu! Pwease let her come!"

I turn away "Only if she agrees to not touch anything and not make a scene"

"Otay!" Mai agrees childishly

I roll my eyes and step outside. The car... WHERE'S MY CAR?!

"What are you upset about?" Utau stares at me dumbfoundedly

"If you were to look there then you'd know. I guess we'll have to walk to the studio" I sigh

"Cawwy me!" Mai puts her arms up

"No, walk on your own" Utau growls

She felt a tick on her forehead and whined "Meanies"

x-x-x-x

We ran through the doors and to the elevator bumping into someone, I fell down rubbing my head as she does the same thing. She quickly gets on her knees and bows "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's quite alright" I laugh as she helps me up

"Nadeshiko?" I could tell Yaya was speechless

"Nagihiko?" My voice cracks "In a girls uniform? Who... Who are you?"

"I'm Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's younger twin sister" She bows introducing herself

I grin a crooked smile "Okay"

"Say... you look at that pop singer... what's her name again? Amo, Ami... no, Amu! Amu Hinamori" She smiles brightly

My face froze "Huh?"

"What's the color of your hair?" She looks around my hat, she sees a red thing poking out of her pocket and grabs it. It was my famous barette that I always wore on stage, she examined it "I knew it, you're Amu Hinamori, aren't you?!"

I shake my head really fast "No! No! No! I'm just a fangirl doing my fangirl thing! I love Amu Hinamori! She's my favorite singer ever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" I squeal

"A-Alright" She shrugs "Where you headed, Yaya?"

"Up to the studio" She squeals

"You mean, Amu Hinamori's, right? Because I heard she works here" Nadeshiko smiles

"Yeah! You wanna come with us!?" Rima cut in

Me and Utau both feel ticks on our foreheads feelings like we're about to explode thinking _'I'm gonna kill them later'_ w both exchange deadly glances

She grabs Yaya dragging her by the back of her shirt collar, her sliding on the floor and pouting. I do the same thing with Rima. I laugh nervously "Sorry, we're not going to the studio, these joksters! Well, have fun!" I giggle as we get on the elevator. Utau laughs "Nice coverup!"

I glare at her and growl "Shut. It!"

"Heh, okay, how are we gonna punish these ones though?" She asks as she stares up at the ceiling

Neither of us let go of them, we just dragged them to the studio. We walked in Miki's office still not letting go of them. I could tell Miki was on the verge of laughing so I just glared at her "Shut it" I growl

She giggles for a second then clears her throat "Ahem, okay, whoa, what's going on here?"

"These two nearly spilled out Amu's secret" Utau hissed

"I see," The directer sighed

"That's why they haev duck tape over their mouths?" Miki pointed

We both nodded "Were you guys just waiting for us in the lobby?"

They nodded and mumbled "mmm, mmmm'm mmm mm mmmm mmmmm"

"What?" Miki blinked

we removed the duck tape, they both screamed in pain but continued, "First... ow! Second, we said 'Yes, that's why we were there" Rima shrugged

"Exactly! We didn't notice Nadeshiko there until you bumped into her" Yaya pouted

Miki growled at them both "That's no excuse for almost spilling Amu's secret to her!"

"B-"NO BUTS!" Miki interupted them "Now, go sit in the corner and think about what you've done! And don't come out until I say so! You understand me?!"

Me and Utau both gulped as Rima and Yaya nodded and ran to the corner. Miki glared at me and her "Next time, be more careful"

"We will! We promise" Utau nodded

I sighed in relief as she continued to glare at me, I nodded quickly "A promise is a promise"

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: The very next day**

I hear a knock on my door to my dressing room **(Btw, Amu lives in her dressing room, its a live in thing)** so I get out of bed, I stretch as I hear more knocking, I rub my eyes and yawn "Coming"

I slip on my baggy jeans and sweatshirt with my baggy hat and sneacker, I go to the door about to open when I hear more knocking, I check my watch, it's... IT'S FREAKING 6 IN THE MORNING! WHO'D WANNA WAKE ME UP AT THIS HOUR!? I open the door and yawn again, I rub my eyes and see Kukai standing there, my blurry vision becomes clear as I growl at him "What do you want?"

"Well, good morning to you to" He huffs "Everybody's waiting downstairs, we needed a special meeting, a get together today. Remember?"

"But why at 6 in the morning?" I sigh

He just shrugs "You're asking me like I'd know"

"Ugh, let's get outta here" I walk out and close my door behind me

"You're less forgetful today, you alright?" He suddenly breaks the silence

My face starting getting redder and redder, it's already almost as red as a tomato, I never blushed so much in my life, I quickly fight it off before he notices "I just realized that it's not fair"

He stops in his tracks, I continue walking for a few seconds then look back at him "What's up?"

"What's not fair?" His eyes widen

"You always do your best for me, do you ever forget me? No, because you're a really good friend. But it's not fair for me to forget you all the time, you do your best for me and I should do the best for it, otherwise, it's not fair" I explain

His face starts getting red, is he... blushing?! I walk up to him, he backs up a little bit "So... let's just go downstairs, they're all waiting, you're friends are here"

He tries to walk passed me but I block his path, I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna confront him! I need to know if he was blushing or if it was just my imagination! "What?" He stares at me blankly

"Sorry, but I need to know. Were you just... b-" I cut myself off _'Should I really ask him? Eh, let's just get this over with, maybe we won't notice that I- NOTHING. Let's just do this already!'_

"Yeah?" He starts getting impatient

"Were-you-blushing?" I ask really fast hard to under stand as I look down at the ground with a growing blush coming across my face

He stares at me with a confused expression "What?"

"This is hard for me to ask, it's sort of embarrassing, but were-you-just-blushing?" I ask again really fast

"What?" He asks again but this time a little annoyed

"Were... you... blushing?" I ask really slowly trying to not go to fast so he won't understand me

I look up at him, his face was red already, He looks into my eyes and he shuts his tightly "Uh, let's just go downstairs, maybe you're over tired, it was just your imagination. I mean, honestly, why would _I_ blush just because you're finally putting my feelings into consideration?" He tries to cover up

_'Gosh! If you're going to lie to me, at least do a good job of it!'_ I think to myself as we start walking down the hallway

Silence fills the air as we use the elevator to go downstairs. We just walk side by side as we walk to the lobby.

"Nobody's here, huh, go figure" I laugh a bit "Their's a note"

I pick up the note and start reading it:

_Amu, Kukai, everybody had to leave today, we're all super busy. Congradulations, you finally get the studio/house to yourselves, please use this chance wisely. It's not everyday that I leave the studio. Diachi and Miki are out somewhere, and I just got to catch up on work, I'm writing you guys new songs, just out getting some inspiration, please don't ruin the house. You can't leave the house for more than an hour, and try to get along. We'll be back around midnights, please don't do anything you'll regret, and NO PARTIES! You start your shool tomorrow, but you'll still have to work after school for 5 hours to make up for your lost time. And Amu, you gotta work really hard for your concert in a couple days. Thanks -The directer_

My face froze, REALLY?! REALLY?! REALLY!? LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS PERVERT ALL DAY?! 'You can't leave the house, stay inside all day, and try to get along.' WHAT?!

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked as he grabbed the note from me. I sighed "Read it and _then_ ask me what's wrong"

He read the entire thing and sighed, he put it on the table where it was before and sat next to me on the couch. He just... decided to make small talk, WHICH I HATE! If you're gonna try to talk to me then let it be meaningful!

"So, what song you gonna sing?" He wonders

"I don't know, maybe I'll just sing the songs I have instead of news ones. Maybe I'll sing 'Harmless' or 'Never change' since those are the most inspiring

"Why not sing those two and the new ones that your dad is writing for you?" Kukai suggests

I sigh "Maybe you're right"

"We can't leave the house for more than an hour each time though, right? So, you... you wanna grab a cup of coffee at the cafe?" I twiddle my thumbs as I start blushing again

I DON'T LIKE HIM! WHY AM I BLUSHING SO MUCH?! AND WHY DID MY STUPID DAD HAVE TO LEAVE US HERE ALONE?!... ALL DAY?!

I looked over at him and he's also blushing, he stops as soon as he notices I'm staring at him. He shot up out of his seat "Yeah, let's go"

Did he seriously just say yes? "No disguises" I suggest

He stares at me blanky "But we dont wanna be overwhelmed by fans, do we?"

"Please, just, celebrities. I don't wanna wear my fake idenity anymore. I just wanna be me" I beg

He nods "Fine, but if your father finds out, he'll-"He'll what?" I cut him off "He'll punish us? No, he needs us for the embryo, if he punishes us, we'll quit. Then he'll beg for us back"

Kukai nods "You got a point there"

"Let's just go" I grab my bag and open up the door to the studio. I stare at the beautiful fountain in front of me in the middle of the park. I sit at the edge as those boys I saw earlier walk by me. "Hey guys" I catch their attention. They turn to face me and they run over to me "Hey! You're..." Nagihiko was about to speak with Kukai came up behind him and covered his mouth "Who're these guys?"

"My friend, Dia, told me about them. They're the ones I'm getting the free tickets for" I explain

"Dia's your friend? Are we talking about the same friend...? Dia... Amulet?" Ikuto steps in and asks

"Yep. She texts me all the time, she's my very best friend, even before I was famous. So is the other girls, Utau, Rima, and Yaya. They're my best friends, but Rima and Yaya were my friends after I became famous" I laugh

They stare at me in surprise, I cover my mouth and whine "TMI, TMI! I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright" Tadase smiles

I just melt, his smile is so goregous. He continues to talk, "When we go to your concert in a couple days, you better put on a good show"

"We're looking forward to it" Nagihiko laughs

"Got the tickets yet?" Ikuto cuts in

Tadase and Nagihiko both hit him in the stomach playfully and glare at him "Sorry about him"

"No... it's quite alright, I got the tickets right here" I pull out 6 tickets "This is like a date, right? Like a triple date?"

All of their faces turn red but they nod anyways. I stare directly at Nagihiko "Which one were you going for?"

His face turns redder than ever "Uh, Rima"

I just can't help but laugh, he glares at me "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry! It's just, that, Rima hates you. I'm sure she likes you on the inside, I know she does, she told me she likes... um, Nagihiko, is it?" I ask pretending not to know

He nods, I continue "I just can't picture her NOT liking you. I mean, LOOK AT YOU!" I blurt out

His face turns red as he bows "Thank you"

"And you... who were you going after?" I look straight Ikuto

x-x-x-x

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Got the tickets yet?" I cut in

Tadase and Nagihiko both hit me in the stomach playfully and glare at me "Sorry about him"

WHY ARE THEY APOLOGIZING?! UGH~~! AHHH!

"No... it's quite alright, I got the tickets right here" She pulls out 6 tickets "This is like a date, right? Like a triple date?"

All of our faces turn red but we nod anyways. She stares directly at Nagihiko "Which one were you going for?"

His face turns redder than ever "Uh, Rima"

She can't help but laugh, I tried keeping in my laugh aswell. Nagihiko glares at her "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry! It's just, that, Rima hates you. I'm sure she likes you on the inside, I know she does, she told me she likes... um, Nagihiko, is it?" She asks

He nods and she continues, "I just can't picture her NOT liking you. I mean, LOOK AT YOU!" She blurts out

His face turns red as he bows "Thank you"

Blah blah blah, stop hitting on my friend

"And you... who were you going after?" She looks straight at me

My face turns red, I can't tell her I like Dia... Dia isn't my type! I just really like her! Um!

"Uh, Utau" I lie

She nods "That's understandable, you have so much in common. She'll love you! But she's a bit... vicious sometimes, she said that if this date doesn't go well then she'll kill Dia. And she means that quite literally so... TREAT HER WELL!" She demands

I swollow hard and nod "Mhm"

She directs her attention straight at Tadase "And you...?"

His face turns red as the air grows silent. He refuses to answer for a minute then calms down, "Dia"

Her face turned red, WHY?! Wait, Amu's face turned red when Tadase said he liked Dia. Their is only 2 possible reasons that come to mind on why. 1) Amu liked Tadase and is jealous. And 2) Amu _is_ Dia. But I doubt it's the second one. How would that even be possible?

I stare right at Amu trying to figure out what's going on, she glances at me and winks. OH MY GOSH! My face turns so red as I direct my attention to Kukai who was behind us listening to the whole conversation.

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

Ikuto stares right at me with a confused expression on his face. I decide to play with him a little bit, I glance at him and wink. His face turns red with the 'OH MY GOSH, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!' face, I giggled inside but didn't let it show. He turns around and directs his attention to Kukai who was behind them listening to the whole conversation. I look at Kukai aswell, his face was normal not showing any sign of emotion at all. He's just staring at me blankly, he finally speaks, "Amu, we have 30 minutes left"

"CRAP!" I scream as I hop up "Sorry I gotta go"

I look around, the air grew even more silent than it already was. I start looking around rapidly, nobody in sight. Usually this street is crowded, where is everybody? Kukai seemed to notice too because he's doing the same thing I am. We both look around. I run in one direction as I hear screaming "AMU" "COME BACK" "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" "IT'S NOT SAFE"

I ignored their screams and continued running. But their screams could've saved my life. I bumped into someone and fell back hitting my head on the black top. I rub my head and sit up, I look up at who it was... "Utau?!" she was also on the ground but she didn't seemed to be hurt

"I sensed trouble in this area. You wanna go check it out?" Utau begged

I nodded and took out my phone texting Kukai

_From: Dia Amulet_  
_To: Ryo Shidoku_

_I ran into Utau, we'll be fine, just... explore the area with the guys, we'll be back by 9, I can promsie you that much. Please don't worry about us, we'll be aboslutely fine. If we aren't back by at least 10 then call me, if I don't answer then search for me, otherwise, leave me alone. Okay?_

I felt satisfied with my text so I hit send, was I maybe a little bit too harsh? Nah, he's strong, he'll get over it, heh! Whatever! Me and Utau run through the town looking around. We still see nobody, all the doors are open, is this my dad's plan?


	5. - Everyone deserves a second chance

_Recap:_

_I sighed in relief_

_"Are you nervous, Amu?" Kukai came up behind me_

_"Amu...?" Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto all asked in unison with their heads tilted to the side_

_"Sorry, he meant, Amulet, Amu is her nickname" Utau corrected Kukai then glared at him playfully hitting his arm_

_"Mhm, she's right, Utau... we sort of have to...-"Ahem, come on, Dia, you're up" Miki interupted me yet again_

_"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine" I sigh as I head out with Miki , I glance back at the gang and stop in midstep_

_They gave me confused expressions, Ikuto shrugged "What're you doing?"_

_"You coming or not?"_

_Their eyes lit up as they ran up to hug me_

x-x-x-x  
**Things you should know just for the heck of it**

**~Su is not like she is in the series. In the story, she's a tomboy, violent, and snappy**

**~Amu is gonna be snappy in the very next chapter, rude, yelling at everyone, violent, and vicious. Along with Utau (I PROMISE THIS TIME)**

**~Amu's WAYYYYYYYYYYY too smart in this chapter**

**~Rima and Nagihiko...still hate each other**

**~TADASE X YAYA. NAGIHIKO X RIMA. AND IKUTO X UTAU! FIRST DATE! *Tadase doesn't like Yaya in that way though***

**~ENJOY THE CHAPTER OR I'LL GET UTAU!**

x-x-x-x

I dodged their hug attacks and continued to walk "Come on, MIki" I walked out of the studio to a whole bunch of people screaming "DIA!" I just sigh and walk on stage

"Hello everybody!" I hollar into the microphone making everybody scream _'I never thought I was popular outside of Amu, this is awesome. I love being famous'_

"Okay, settle down and put your hands in the hair for DIA AMULET!" Miki announces making them clap and scream even louder

"Okay, this song is called Harmless, hope you like it" I giggle and wink

All the guys have hearts in their eyes staring at my... 'body' **(PLEASE DON'T THINK IT'S PERVERTED! CAUSE IT'S TOTALLY NOT!)** but my friends are staring at me, personally. I really appreciate it, even though we just barely met, they're always there for me when I need them. I love them with all my heart, and nothing can change that.

The music starts as I pull my big floppy checkered hat down shadowing my eyes. I was so nervous being Dia and singing this, what if I sounded too much like... Amu, or... ME?! This is so confusing, then I'm Dia, I feel like I'm this shy useless girl. Why did I make her up anyway? When they dyed my hair, they also put contacts in so now my eyes are... red. **(Not like Dia in the actual series, I just made it up)**

I smile at the crowd still not showing my eyes and start singing

_Harmless, (oh) harmless, no need to try~. But if you, honestly, want me then you just can't lie~. _  
_Harmless, (Oh yes you're) harmless, but I need you here with~ me, you are my key~ to life._  
_Nothing can change what you've done, you're just harmless, simply harmless._  
_No need to hide, you're harmless, so just enjoy the ride, just enjoy the ride._  
_I said, you're harmless, oh yes, just simply harmless. _  
_You don't know what you're talking about~. You don't know what you mean to me, can't you see~~?_  
_I loved you, I'll always love you, you drive me crazy half the time but I put up with you anyway...~~... and do you know why?_  
_Because I can see, that you're always trying your best for me~ and doing what you're told, you are a good kid~, you are... who I fell in love with~~ Whooaa_  
_No need to avoid me, I just wanna help you be free. You're harmless, yes I said, you're harmless to me, I just don't know what you want, what you want me to see Ooooh OOOOOoooohh, oh yes, harmless._

I finish up the song with a big scream "OH!" making the crowd scream in excitement. All my friends stare at me in amazement, I can hardly read their lips. I run off the stage into the studio trying to avoid the shame I felt for lying to them. But a good friend once told me "If you're gonna lie, then you need to prepare for the consiquences" **(Like Nagihiko told Amu in the series) **All my friends came running inside. I heard the bell ring everytime a friend entered. They ran to me and saw me with my hand over my eyes sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto sat next to me and patted my back "Have a little too much me time?" He smirked

"Shut up!" I snap

"Excuse me?" He stood up and so did I, he glared into my eyes and then realized... "One of your eyes is red and the other is gold"

"CRAP!" I run around trying to find the other contacts!

I run out of the studio and see it on the stage "Crap, I'm gonna have to go up there"

I hear Miki announcing something "The next song with be in a few minutes, enjoy!"

I run out of stage, pick it up, and put it in before anybody notices. But I didn't run off in time, I hear a little girl yelling "LOOK! DIA'S BACK UP ON THE STAGE! IS DA NEXT SONG ALL WEADY?!"

I sigh "Curse you" I mumble. Miki glares at me, I feel really nervous but then I smile big "No, sorry, just getting the microphone ready for the next song" Miki's eyes seemed to relax after that as she sighed in relief

"Miki!" I heard someone running over to her in a whine

I ran over to them aswell "Hey, Miki"

"Hey, Amu-chan" Miki greeted

"Hey" The girl giggled

I waved "Nice to meet you"

"This is my sister, Ran. Ran, this is my client, Amu" Miki introduced us

"NO WONDER YOU SOUNDED SO GOOD! YOU'RE REALLY JUST-! MMM MM MMMMMMM!" She started mumbling since Miki covered her mouth, she was freaking yelling! I sweatdropped

Ikuto came running over to me "Hey, Dia, so... we're heading to the cafe later, you wanna join us?"

"I got work to do, sorry, you can go with Utau" I shrugged

"What _is_ your work anyway?" Ikuto asked a bt suspicious

"Uh..." I glance at Miki signaling to help me

"That's none of your concern" Ran beat Miki to it and cleared her throat "If she wanted to tell you, she would've already"

"Oh... right. Sorry" Ikuto laughed "Wanna come tomorrow?"

Did he just ask me out on a date...? Huh? Okay! I'm done! I HAVE TO KNOW!

"Just you and me?" I ask calmly

He nods slightly

"A-Alone?" I started getting more and more nervous by the second

He nods again but this time a bit less confident "Y-Yeah" He mimics my sutter

I felt a tick on my forehead "Like... a date?"

"O-OF COURSE NOT!" He hisses "Just as friends!"

"Alright then" I smirk, I think I'll have some fun with this. What can I say? Teasing people is my thing! I wink at Miki so she gets the point, she giggles a bit then nods, I grin mouthing the words 'This is gonna be fun'

I turn my attention back towards Ikuto and wink again "Are you sure it's not a date?" I whine

His face turns red "Yes, I'm sure"

"Awww, too bad" I pout

"W-What do you mean?" He smiled trying to be as casual as humanly possible and his stuttering wasn't helping at all

I saw right through him, he was all messed up on the inside. He looked so adorable! Wait- what? Ahem, I can't be falling for the victim, that's all he is. My victim! And my friend... but he looks so cute... STOP-!

"Well, I mean- nevermind, it's not important. I'll go with you... just as friends" I sigh

He nods "Alright, meet me there tomorrow"

I sigh in relief as he walks away. Miki gives me a strange look "Why'd you quit teasing him? It was just getting _good_!"

"I couldn't" I choked out

"Couldn't? Whatever do you mean?" Ran asked innocently

"I couldn't continue. I couldn't do that do him" I explain

"At a time like this, you have to talk to Su" Miki sighed

Ran gave Miki a horrified expression "You know where Su is?!"

"I still have her number, ya know" Miki waved a piece of paper under Ran's nose

"I wanna see her! Where is she!? I need to see her!" Ran complained

"So do I! But right now... so does Dia" Mki sighed "I'm only calling her for your sake, Dia, be grateful"

I nod and swollow hard

Miki dials her number as she lets out a huge sigh *Hello?* *Hi* *What do you want?* *Mind coming over for a bit* *Why should I?* *It's for my friend! You're my sister, you have to understand* The girl on the phone let's out a sigh **(So much sighing!)** *Fine, I'll be right over* she hangs up

"Is she coming?" I ask nervously

Miki nods "You better watch your back though. She's agressive and violent, even the slightest things set her off, she has anger issues. Just... be careful"

I had no reaction, I slightly point behind Miki... Miki turns around and hugs the girl standing behind her "Su, it's been a while, how _are_ you?"

Su's facial expression didn't change in the slightest except a small smile threatening to appear "I'm fine", I could sense it, and with these... I have to be honest! I can't hold it back any longer!

"So... you're Su?" I ask bluntly walking up to her

She nods with slight annoyance in her eyes, I ignore it and continue talking "You're sad, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" She shrugs with the annoyance in her eyes becoming more visible

"You haven't seen your sisters in a while. You're sad that you can't run up to them and hug them and ask about what's been going on lately. And that's because it would ruin your reputation, isn't it?" I predict

She stares into my eyes trying to sense any emotion I'm guessing. But I had none, I was truly emotionless. She finally nods "But that's none of your concern! Back off!" she shoves me a little bit

Wow she's strong. I stumble and fall to my knees, she scoffs "You better learn your place", I chuckle while I'm still on my knees "You're having fun, aren't you? I'm just speaking the truth, whether it's my buisness or not. But you should know... you're not alone. You shouldn't push people away because of a stupid reputation. I predict that I was the first one to care about how you felt in the longest time. Am I right?"

Her face speaks hatred but her eyes speak sadness... pure sadness. I look up at her, she's on the brim of crying "Is being popular worth it? Is it really worth it?"

She glared at me with all her might then she stomped on my hand crushing my fingers. I screamed out in pain but it was so loud, nobody noticed except my friends who came running. I gasped for air trying not to make a scene "If it's worth it, then tell me this. Are you truly happy?"

She huffed again "What do you know about happiness?!"

My friends stared at the scene before them, I was on my knees, she was stomping on my hand, I was nearly crying, and she was smiling. What do you think your friends would've done? Exactly, my friends, did the exact opposite. They trusted me to handle this by myself, they knew that if they got involved it would be worse for all of us

"Hey, she has a point" Miki interupted

Su glared at her "Is this ALL you wanted me for? To introduce me to this runt?!"

"HEY! She's no runt!" Kukai was about to step in but Nagihiko stopped him and shook his head 'no', Rima sighed "Don't get involved, if we get involved, it could threaten her life. I've met Su before, she always carries knives on her, Dia's lucky she hasn't used them yet. Maybe she's actually getting to her"

"I doubt it" Kukai huffed and stepped back a step

"I sensed sadness in your eyes, let me help you" I ripped my hand from underneath her foot and sat up. I started to stand when she hit me on the back so hard that I fell back down again. I gasped for air and held in a scream, I did a little yelp in pain because let's face it... she's really strong.

She glared at me but the backed away and nodded "Depends"

All my friends cheered silently. I tried to stand up, Rima and Utau both rushed to my side helping me up. I pet my arm around their necks and kept one of my eyes shut. I finally spoke, "on what?"

"What kind of help are you gonna give me?" She asked sounding annoyed like when we first met

I just then realized everyone was gasping and the noise stopped. I looked around, everybody was staring at us. Even reporters, oh gosh, is this going on tv? This better work then, UGH! "I want to help... bring out the inner you. I was like you once, I was mean, rude, and I use to beat up people for no reason. But then... I met Kukai. He changed my life for the better, not let me change yours"

I glanced at Kukai and his face was red, I smirked but then my smirk faded when Su walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck lifting me up, but her eyes were happy this time, what changed? "Okay..." She mumbled as she put me down straight

Rima and Utau both sighed in relief trying to hold me up, but I shook my head "I may be hurting right now, but I'm fine, because I know I'll change someone today"

They both smiled and let go of me and running towards the rest of my friends. Kukai was smiling at me, Tadase was resting his arm on Yaya's shoulder, Nagihiko and Rima were holding hands, as Ikuto put his arm around Utau. I think I know where my place is now. Su started to smile a little "How are you gonna help me?"

"We just need to talk, I don't wanna settle things violently anymore. But... just for show, I can show you how strong I am... I mean, if you're ready" I smirk, I put my hurt foot back on the ground with limping and stood up straight without leaning over "Even when I'm hurt"

Her smile got bigger as she smirked back at me "Is that... a challenge?"

"Are you accepting my challenge?" I crack my knuckles ignoring the pain

She nodded and put her evil face back on keeping her smirk "Challenge accepted"

She took a swing at my face, everybody gasped as I dodged, took her by the hand, and flipped her over onto her back. She groaned in pain "OOOOOOkay... Is that all you got?"

I held out my hand helping her up, I shook my head "Theirs more where that came from"

She cracks her knuckles just like I did before.

x-x-x-x

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, IT'S STILL JUST A FILL IN BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, AMU AND UTAU ARE BOTH GONNA BE MEAN AND ANGRY... YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY xD... PLOT TWIST!**

**Ikuto: ... are you gonna throw me out of the story?**

**Utau: Get over what happened in the last chat box, would ya? It's not like it's the end of the world if you get fired!**

**Amu: I second that**

**Ikuto: Easy for you to say! What would you do if Laura threw you out?**

**Amu: The answer's simple...**

**Utau: We'd kill her**

**Laura: Wow... I feel so loved**

**Ikuto: You're pretty**

**Utau: Stop butt kissing up to the author**

**Laura: xD thanks**

**Ikuto: But if you throw me out, I promise you... you won't look as pretty as now. If you wanna know how then... sure, throw me out. But it's not gonna be pretty**

**Laura: Shut up**

**Amu: YEAH! NOBODY ASKED YOUR OPINION!**

**Ikuto: And you think you're more important to the story than I am?**

**Utau: Actually she is... she's the main character, you're just the... how do I put this nicely? Hmm, should I use the phrase from Ouran Highschool Host Club?**

**Laura: No, I will**

**Amu: Yeah, that's the best option, their isn't any other way to put it**

**Ikuto: What phrase? What option? What way!?**

**Laura: How do I say this without offending anybody? Hmm, okay, well... Amu and Kukai are the main characters... SO IS UTAU, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!... But you and... everybody else are homosexual side characters... *shrugs* No biggy**

**Ikuto...**

**Utau: Laura doesn't own shugo chara**

**Amu: RFF!**

**Ikuto: No biggy!? NO BIGGY!?**


	6. - Finding it out little by little

_Recap:_

_"We just need to talk, I don't wanna settle things violently anymore. But... just for show, I can show you how strong I am... I mean, if you're ready" I smirk, I put my hurt foot back on the ground with limping and stood up straight without leaning over "Even when I'm hurt"_

_Her smile got bigger as she smirked back at me "Is that... a challenge?"_

_"Are you accepting my challenge?" I crack my knuckles ignoring the pain_

_She nodded and put her evil face back on keeping her smirk "Challenge accepted"_

_She took a swing at my face, everybody gasped as I dodged, took her by the hand, and flipped her over onto her back. She groaned in pain "OOOOOOkay... Is that all you got?"_

_I held out my hand helping her up, I shook my head "Theirs more where that came from"_

_She cracks her knuckles just like I did before._

x-x-x-x  
**Thinks you should definitely read for no reason in particular**

**~Amu and Chiyo... are twins. Except, Chiyo has light brown hair, but other than that, they're identical**

**~This chapter as Ikutau, Kukamu, and Tadamu, and maybe sort of slight Amuto**

**~Amu and Utau are snobby and snappy in this chapter, including; violent, screaming, vicious, ignoring people... the usual**

**~This chapter says more about Chiyo and Mai and like her... what... 4 other siblings?**

**~Enjoy the chapter... or else**

x-x-x-x

I charge at her as she dodges but I dodge her attack right after, she nearly punched me hard in the stomach until I bumped into Utau making me bounce of and fall on the ground. Utau also fell on the ground so nobody got hurt.

"Who said she didn't already use up her last chance? It can't end now! I'm just starting to enjoy this!" I squeal a girly scream

Everybody stares at me funny as I cover my mouth, I clear my throat "I mean, this is just getting fun" I shrug

Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto chuckle while Kukai plain out laughs. Utau, Rima, and Yaya giggle making me giggle. Su jumped off the ground and hit me on the back making my head dig into the pavement. I WAS SCREAMING IN PAIN, IT WAS SO MUCH TO TAKE IN ALL AT ONCE! But nobody heard my scream, my freaking head was under ground, genius!

I get up as I fall to the ground again, my eyes go blank, I fell down. Everybody was gasping and booing. I wasn't passed out but I couldn't move, my eyes went blank. I couldn't even blink. I felt something come into me, like a blank cloud of dust, I breathed it in because I had no other choice. I could eventually move as Su was walking away. I shot up and glared at her "Who said I was done with you yet?"

She laughed "You really think, _you_ can beat _me_? What is this? A dream?"

"Who said I'm thinking at all?" I shrug, my eyes get full of anger and and frustration. WHOA! WHERE DID THIS ENERGY COME FROM?! Right then, I realize everyone was staring, with their jaws dropped... even Su. I snap at them "What!?" I look down at my clothes, they're all ripped up and covered with small red spots almost everywhere, strained with blood. But then I look at my skin, it was healed, I had no injury, I wasn't bleeding. How is this possible?

"Whatever, let's finish this quick" Su finally managed to choke out "Then maybe you can 'help' me"

"Who said anything about helping? Once I beat you, I'm never going back. You started this fight, and I'm gonna finish it!" I growl

She growls back "You're asking for it"

I felt no pain, I was relaxing my body. Everything was going in slow motion, I kept dodging every one of her attacks, she starts getting frustrated. I take her by the hand and flip her over onto her back, she dented the pavement and was groaning in pain. I put my foot on her stomach and stomp, she coughs up blood still groaning. I smirked in enjoyment, I sat on her stomach staring into her eyes. I can tell she sensed I wasn't myself, she coughed "Stop"

"Why should I?! I'm having too much fun... what do you not get about _'Who said she didn't already use up her last chance? It can't end now! I'm just starting to enjoy this!'_?" I asked in annoyance

"S-Stop" She coughed up more blood

I smirked "No" I simply put it

I punched her face and she passed out, I kept punching her. I got up to 6 punches on her when Kukai pulled me off "No! You'll kill her!"

I struggled but that's when it hit me, this is gonna be fun. "Let me go!" I kept shouting. He kept shouting back "NO!"

He pulled me inside the studio, layed me down on the couch and circled around the coffee table. I sighed "Stop, you're making me dizzy"

"What did you do that for!?" He finally spoke

I was stunned "I-I don't know"

"YOU NEED TO KNOW! HOW ARE WE GONNA EXPLAIN THIS?! IT'S GONNA RUIN YOUR 'Cool 'n' Spicy' REPUTATION!" He glared at me

I glared back, we both glared at each other until we heard footsteps shuffle into the studio. It was our friends, Yaya was the first to speak "Amu-chan"

I sighed "Besides, I'm still in disguise" but nobody realized I said that except Kukai who glared at me for a minute longer

"Stop calling her Amu-chan, it's confusing" Ikuto wacked Yaya on the back of the head not hard enough to hurt her though, just hard enough to teach her a lesson

"What did you do?!" Miki rushed in the studio and glared at me

She slapped me across the face with tears in her eyes "THAT WAS MY SISTER! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER!"

I was stunned, she never yelled at me like that before, I smirked. I took off my hat and let my pink hair (still dyed orange) flow down, I put in my barettes on and took off my sunglasses but forgot to take out my contacts "I don't need to take this from you!"

I take off my sweatshirt revealing my beautiful top and short sleeved jacket. I slip off my baggy jeans revealing my beautiful expensive skinny jeans and take off my sneakers putting on my high heels. Ikuto stared at me funny then facepalmed "Why're you dressed like that? Fangirling?"

MY jaw dropped, HOW COULD HE EVEN THINK THAT?! Miki glared at me and laugh nervously "Yeah! Of course she's JUST fangirling! We all know that Amu-chan isnt strong enough to beat up _Su_ of all people! She's such a weakling! But this girl... she's got a spark! Say... how could you like to be my new client?"

"Wha-"That's a good idea, screw Amu-chan" Ran came up to me, winked, and gave me a thumbs up. I shyly smiled "You, wha-"You'll do great!" She interupted me again

"Thanks b-"Don't sweat it! You'll be fine!" Ran interupted yet again

"I really appreciate it but I sti-"Just say YES!" She interupted me again

I felt a tick on my forehead "Okay well I ca-"PLEASE, JUST SAY YES! IT'LL ALL BE FOR THE BETTER!" Ran keeps interupting me

"What I'm trying to say is I appreciate it and all but what are-"YOU'RE GONNA SAY NO?!" She interupted me again, I slapped her across the face "YOU WANNA END UP LIKE YOUR STUPID SISTER?"

She swollowed hard and shook her head shyly "N-No"

"THEN STOP INTERUPTING ME, YOU DIMWIT!" I shouted

She nodded "V-Very well then" she took a couple steps back "Go on"

"Well I forgot what I was gonna say now, thanks alot" I snapped

I walked over to the wall and leaned on it, Yaya started tensing up from all this awkward silence "YAYA DOESN'T LIKE THE MOOD! We gotta-"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK?!" I growl interupting her

I see tears start at the brim of her eyes "Okay" She mumbles

"I didn't ask if it was okay! I know it's okay! I like the silence so deal with it!" I huff

"No need to be rude... Dia, do you wanna be my client or not?" Miki interupted my thoughts

"GIVE A GIRL SOME TIME TO THINK, WOULD YA?! YOU'RE ALL SO ANNOYING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SAY THIS STUFF SOONER! HOW DID I PUT UP WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" I hiss

"Dia, calm down" Rima came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder "We're just trying to help"

That ticked me off right there "WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR HELP, SHORTY?!"

She got mad "Don't. Call. Me. Shorty." She tried to restrain herself

I laughed "You can't tell me what to do! You're just a little pipsqueak! You can't possibly know what's going on here, kid. Why don't you just go home, little lady? We'll finish this up here" I messed up her hair

I could sense her aura turning from frustrated to angry "What did you just say?"

"I said, you should just go home! The big kids are talking, why don't you just go lie down!?" I shrugged

I walked away all frustrated wth how rude she was being, I'm always right! They should respect that! Why would I ant their help, anyway?!

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

"I said, you should just go home! The big kids are talking, why don't you just go lie down?!" Amu... or Dia shrugged

She walked away all frustrated, don't understand why though. Should I have said something? Or would that just be getting in the way? I don't know! I felt all numb and tingly inside, a knot was forming up in my stomach as I fell to the floor. Now, I was numb all over, not just on the inside. I saw this cloud of black smoke coming nearer and nearer, I couldn't move so I couldn't do anything. My only choice was to breathe it in, which I did. I felt all of my pain lift off of me. I felt free!

"Utau! Are you okay?" Ikuto asked me

I look up and realized Ikuto was carrying my bridal style, I blushed and looked away to hide it "I'm fine! Put. Me. Down!" I demand

"Sheesh" Ikuto huffs as he puts me down "Talk about bossy" he plops down on the couch

"What did you just say!?" I scrunch my eyebrows close together and squint my eyes dangerously at him

He chuckled "I said you're bossy and pushy and rude. Is that a problem?"

"What if it is?" I hiss

"Then we'll have to do something about that!" He started getting more serious

"Like what?" I snap back

He didn't answer after that, he just simply smirked. I hated that "ANSWER ME, KID!"

"K-Kid?" He was taken aback from that comment and his smirk faded, then stood up off the couch looking down on me, he was really tall, but I didn't feel intimidated, he smirked again "Did you just call me... Kid?"

"That's what you are, aren't you?" I unscrunch my eyebrows and just wait for his reaction. I was expecting him to yell, it would make things for interesting! But... he just sighed and looked up to the ceiling with his hands shoved in his pockets "You treat me like a kid, when you're just a kid yourself. I guess that's what I like about you. You know everybody here cares about you though, right? We don't want anything to happen to you. It's not too late" he reassures

I sigh "what do you mean?"

"It's too late for Dia, she's been infected a while ago and we couldn't stop it... that's why she's so agressive right now, but you... it's not too late to turn back" Ikuto sincerely told me

I could tell he was serious, I was shaking then I thought of Amu-chan "N-No, I'm not gonna leave her behind! IF YOU CAN'T EXCEPT THAT THEN GET OUT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Ikuto chuckles "It's my job to help who I can, if you won't let me help you... I'm gonna force you to let me help you whether you like it or not"

"..." Awkward silence fills the air, nobody was speaking, Ikuto was waiting for me to speak and I refused. Kukai then began laughing out of no where, everybody gave him weird expressions except Daichi who also laughed but not as hard.

"What's up with you?!" I snap

He continues laughing as he points at me. I scrunch up my nose and squint my eyes, but he continues laughing, dat got me mad but he still continued "Woo" His laugh dies down "Look at your face"

I run over to a mirror and my face looked rediculous, I glance a glare over at him "Don't need to point it out!"

"Are you gonna let me help you?" Ikuto asks stepping in between me and Kukai breaking up the tense situation

"I think I-"Say yes!" Ran interupted _me_ now

"Okay, b-"You have to choose! Hurry!" She whined

"But how do I know if I-"HURRY! OR ELSE IT'LL BE TOO LATE!" she interupted... again

"But what if I d-"STOP CHIT CHATTERING AND GET TO CHOOSING!" She KEEPS interupting me

I felt a tick on my forehead "Great, b-"I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!"

"I don't wanna lose you either but this is a bit e-"SO YOU'LL SAY YES?! I'M SO HAPPY" Yet again

I feel like punching her in the mouth now, I glare at Miki and she nods. She runs over and covers Ran's mouth as I take a deep breath "I DON'T WANNA CHOOSE YET, YOU MORON! I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIND OUT A COUPLE THINGS BUT _NOOOO_, I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT WITH SOME IDIOT LIKE YOU INTERUPTED ME!"

Ikuto sighs "Will you let me help you?"

I run up and hug him "N-No" I finally choke out as I let go of him

"Want me to force you to let me help you then?" He threatened

I walked over to the wall and punced it leaving a huge dent and barely a scrape on my hand. I hit my head on the wall repeatedly "You're not gonna let me go until I say you can help me, are you?"

He smirks and shakes his head "Nope" popping the 'p'

"What if I don't choose in time then?" I ask trying NOT to let them help me

I felt so free! I finally found a loop hole!

"Will you let me help you? Tell ya what, choose yes within 5 minutes or I'll just force you to let me help you" He shrugs

I sigh "Then their is only one thing left to do" I turn around to face them, I see Ikuto's smile showing instead of just a smirk

"And that is..." Kukai wanted me to spell it out for him

I take off my high heels and my socks, I stretch and Ikuto just stares at me with a confused expression "What's your only choice?"

"TO RUN!" I yell as I hurry down the hall way to the elevators, I hop on one and it closes JUST before they got on, I quickly jumped off the elvator when the doors reopened, I rushed down the hall and quickly knocked on Amu's dressing room door. I glanced to my side and saw Ikuto, he just hopped off a different elevator and was running my way, Amu's JUST opened up the door, I pushed her and jumped inside quickly closing the door behind me.

"What the heck?" She replied getting up off the ground

I gave her the most apologetic look I could come up with and hugged her "You still deserved it though"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"For not answering the door soon enough, I'm pretty sure Ikuto's gonna try to erase my memory... I mean, I'm not complaing though but he's probably gonna do it in the most painful way possible..." I sigh

"..."

"..."

Suddenly, someone kicked the door and made me fall, "OUCH! THAT HURT!"

"YOUR FAULT FOR SAYING I'M GONNA TRY TO ERASE YOUR MEMORY!" Ikuto complained from outside the door

"LET US IN!" Kukai whined

"NO!" Me and Amu both replied in unison

"You're meanies" I heard Yaya mutter

"Lame" Rima sighed

"HEY!" Amu shouted

I covered Amu's mouth, looking around the room "Hmm"

"What?" She whispered after removing my hand

I spotted a window and ran to it, we're on the second floor, DANG IT! I looked down, it should be simple enough, I look at Kukai, he was down there, ALREADY?! I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST HERE! Kukai looked up at me, I blushed. Amu came running over, she gazed into his eyes, I started feeling a tint of jealousy towards Amu, but nothing I'm not used to. I examined the side of the building, it's a pretty big window.

I decided to pull out my phone and call Kukai, he answered on the first ring still look up at us *Hello?* *Hi, Kukai, it's Utau. If Amu jumps out of the window, will you be able to catch her? I don't want her getting her and we can't face Ikuto, not now* I continued staring down at him, his face flushed, smoke coming out of his ears and his hair got even more roughed and messed up than usual, he finally nodded *Okay, yeah, I should be able to. One question, how much does she weigh, anyway?*

Amu must of heard that because she was mouthing 'I'm gonna kill you later' to Kukai, I just giggled, I put my hand over the phone and whispered to Amu "How much to you weigh?"

Amu's face got beating red, it was already as red as a tomato "33kg" she finally whispered enough for me to hear

*33kg!* I announced into the phone

He nodded in approval *Not bad, okay! I can catch her*

Amu's face got red as I gestured to the window covering the phone again "Hurry! They're still trying to bust down the door! Hurry! Or you'll get caught! Just go!"

"O-Okay" She nodded as she hopped onto the egde sitting on it letting the wind wave her hair around

*Shes coming* I slowly whispered into the phone

*Okay, I'm ready* Kukai said back

She finally hops off the edge tucking her arms in but letting her feet out. She looked really scared! I continue staring out the window until Kukai caught her

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I can't believe Utau's making me do this! It's so humiliating! *She's coming* I heard Utau slowly whisper into the phone

*Okay, I'm ready* I barely heard Kukai reply

I finally hopped off the edge tucking my arms in but letting my feet out. I'm really scared! I see her looking out the window until Kukai caught me. Kukai gazed into my eyes as I gazed into his, he just held me bridal style. I clear my throat "K-Kukai?"

"W-What?" Kukai asked mimicing my stutter

"You can put me down now" I mutter as his face turns red, he also clears his throat "Yeah" He puts me down, we both blush and look away from each other

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

She finally hopped off the edge tucking her arms in but letting her feet out. She looked really scared! I saw Utau looking out of the window until I caught Amu. I gazed into her eyes as she gazed into mine, I just held her bridal style. She clears her throat "K-Kukai?"

"W-What?" I asked mimicing her stutter

"You can put me down now" She mutters as my face turns red, I also clear my throat "Yeah" I put her down, we both blush and look away from each other

I hear Utau yelling into the phone *I'm about to unlock the door and jump out the window. I weigh 55kg, can you catch me?*

I swollow hard and nod "Yeah, that's still pretty light"

I could hear her squeal a little *I'm coming!*

*I'm ready!* I mimic her

She hangs up and jumps out the window similarly to how Amu did. I caught her perfectly and put her down. It seemed like she was pouting a little. I put my hand on her cheek softly brushing her bangs out of her eyes "What's wrong?"

She blushed profusely "N-Nothing, I'm perfectly f-fine" She stuttered

I could tell she didn't want me to put her down, but I like Amu... and she has Ikuto, doesn't she?

I turned back to Amu who's eyes weren't that beautiful golden color anymore, they were red. Her face was heating with anger and jealousy, smoke coming out of her ears "What's wrong, Amu?"

I take my hand off of Utau's cheek and turn around to face Amu. "N-Nothing, I'm perfectly f-fine" She mimiced Utau

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: A couple hours later of Amu and Utau just yelling horrible insults to each other**

I could tell that her and Utau were exchanging deadly glares as they're saying all those awful things, I don't wanna stay too close! I don't know if they bite or not, I checked my watch, it was almost midnight already. Wow, boy, time goes fast when you're watching two girls fight over you.

I sat down on a bench and sighed

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?! IT WAS PERFECT!" Utau screamed

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM ME, DON'T YOU HAVE IKUTO?!" Amu shoots back

Eiyiyi, wow, they sure do fight alot

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

Kukai sat down on a bench and sighed

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?! IT WAS PERFECT!" Utau screamed

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM ME, DON'T YOU HAVE IKUTO?!" I shoot back

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She glares at me

I sigh and my eyes heat up with anger "I ASKED IKUTO IF HE LIKED... DIA, YAYA, RIMA, OR YOU BEST AS LIKE... MORE THAN A FRIEND. AND HE PICKED YOU. DON'T YOU GET IT?! FIGHTING OVER KUKAI IS BREAKING IKUTO'S HEART!"

Her eyes filled with worry as she walks closer to me and looks behind me. Ikuto's standing right there, she backs up a lot and stumbles back more. She starts stuttering "B-But n-now I have K-Kukai! I-I used to like Ikuto b-but things are totally d-different now!"

Kukai facepalms "No you don't"

"What do you mean?" Utau asks a bit worried

"You... You don't have me. I don't belong to anybody and I certainly don't remember you being my girlfriend. You have no right to be jealous of me with another girl" Kukai stands up

"B-But she was jealous of me with you" Utau continues stuttering "How is that any d-different? Sh-She likes you, so d-don't I have the right to l-love you?"

Kukai's facial expression didn't change in the slightest "That's completely different. Me and Amu had the time to get to know each other, we're best friends... we're partners! We've known each other for a very long time... but you and me, we only met the other day. So if you say Amu likes me, she most likely loves me and with you... if you say you love me then you're lying. You don't know what love is"

Utau's jaw dropped. As well as mine, Ikuto's, Yaya's, Rima's, Tadase, and Nagihiko's. They all looked around at each other except me and Utau who just continued staring at Kukai with our mouths hung wide open. I shut my mouth right away before anybody could notice. I looked back at Ikuto and giggled "You're gonna catch flies like that"

His face was tinted pink as he shut his mouth right away aswell "Am not"

I giggled "_Suree~~_, keep tellin' yourself that, maybe one of these times it might come true"

He crossed his arms and looked away, my phone rang. I answered it *Hello?*

*AMU?! IT'S MAI! COME TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT THIS INSTANT! IT'S CHIYO... SHE..* Mai started tearing up as she was explainging this to me

*Whoa! Mai! Calm down! What happened to her!?* I ask anxiously making everybody look this way with concerned expressions, *She finally got... released and she got back home when... she went to the basement, she... fell down the stairs, her... crutch hit her side hard and she got knocked... out. She got a broken rib and she's in a... coma. You... have to come, Amu... we're counting on you.* Mai said in between sniffs

Everybody noticed my facial expression changed from anxious to 'disgusted/OMG, WHAT HAPPENED!?' Look. *Okay! I'm on my way! I'll be there in a minute!* I hang up not noticing the tears running down my face. Ikuto walked over to me and wiped my tears from my cheek resting his hand there, I slap his hand away with another disgusted look "Don't touch me!"

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital when it started raining, I was soaked. I finally arrived at the hospital opening the front door and running inside. Once I made it in, I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. "Are you alright!?" The manager rushed up to me "Are you hurt?!"

I shook my head "I'm here... I am the sister of a patient. I... need to see her...n-now" I breath between pants

I look up at the manager, she's a girl! She's so pretty, she's... Nadeshiko? "N-Nadeshiko?"

She was shocked I know her name "A-Are you... A-MM MMMMMMMM?"

I covered her mouth and nodded, she ran to get me a hoodie and helped me put it on "Put this on so people don't reconize you. Hinamori... Hinamori... GOT IT! Is Chiyo your sister?"

I nod, she nods in approval "Someone named Mai is already in there waiting, room... number 306" **That was also from a previous chapter, same room number)** "Use the elevators and it's on the right side"

"Is their even a wrong side?" I ask sarcastically, she giggles and shakes her head "But you have to hurry, Mai and Chiyo are waiting for you"

I nod "I'm going!"

"And their is a closet in the hallway of the 3rd floor also, you might wanna get a towel from there" She helps me up off the floor, "Okay" I sigh as I hurry towards the elevator

I flipped up the hood on my hoodie and pulled the strings making it cover my hair and my nose/mouth like a mask. I grab a towel from the closet on the 3rd floor as I rush passed it and into Chiyo's room. I fling the door open and rush inside, I fall down on my hands and knees again gasping for breath. "Amu..." I heard someone gasp. I looked up immediately asking, "Mai?"

But I look up, Mai's on the floor with blood leaking out of her stomach, Chiyo's in the bed... AWAKE and staring at me with a horrified look on her face. My facial expression changed from relieved to see Chiyo awake to terrified to see Mai bleeding so much!

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I squeaked covering my mouth as tears escaped my eyes

"Someone came in and hugged Mai, or so it seemed. I thought it was nothing to worry about so I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I woke up 5 minutes later and Mai was on the floor... like that. Then you came here 2 minutes after I woke up... 7 minutes ago, it happened 7 minutes ago!" Chiyo explained

"WHAT?!" I screamed and rushed to Mai's side

I look around the room and see some bandages. I grab the whole roll and start rolling it around Mai's stomach stopping the bleeding. I put a safety pin in the bandages to hold it together be careful not to poke Mai. My tears start overflowing falling on her cheek and sliding down.

"Amu..." I look up and see Chiyo standing over me

"How...? How are you standing without your crutches? And aren't you supposed to be in a coma?" I ask trying to hold back my tears

"About that... it was all just an act, you practically live at the studio. I just wanted Mai to help me get you to come, all the doctors are in on it too. Including the manager" Chiyo explained

x-x-x-x

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! :OOOOOO! SHOCKING ENDING! PLOT TWIST! And for those of you who say stuff like 'Watch it just be an act' ARE RIGHT! Except it's annoying when you do that**

**Ikuto: Are we on a completely different topic now?**

**Amu: MY SISTER IS MOST LIKELY DEAD ADN YOURE TALKING ABOUT PLOT TWISTS?!**

**Utau: You're heartless**

**Laura: Whoa! Rude, much!? Like you have room to talk! **

**Utau: I'll have you know that I am actually very kind anf comforting**

**Amu: Yeah, with yourself**

**Ikuto: You shouldn't be so self absorbed**

**Utau: DUUUUUUUUUDE**

**Laura: *Giggle* They ain't wrong**

**Utau: What was up with that accent?**

**Laura: IT'S A THING I HAVE, Y'ALL, GET USED TO IT!**

**Ikuto: *Sweatdrops* That's weird**

**Laura: So you're calling me **_**and**_** Lulu weird?**

**Lulu: ... *pouty face***

**Ikuto: N-NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I M-MEANT! LULU... PLEASE DON'T CRY!**

**Lulu: *Tears forming at the brim of my eyes* I-I'm... weird?**

**Rima: *sigh* Ikuto, don't sweat it, she's faking**

**Lulu: *glares* how'd ya know?**

**Nagihiko: 'Cause Rima here, does the same thing**

**Rima: And **_**this**_** is exactly why we can't get along!**

**Nagihiko: Because I'm honest?**

**Laura: STOP MAKING THIS STORY ABOUT YOU, IT'S ABOUT KUKAMU!**

**Amu: I still don't like that name for Kukai and me**

**Kukai: It's not as bad as Amuto though or... Tadamu**

**Tadase and Ikuto: HEY!**

**Amu: that's true**

**Tadase and Ikuto: HEY!**

**Laura: No offense to Tadamu or Amuto fans, KUKAI SAID IT NOT ME! *Clears throat* Miki, disclaimer, please**

**Miki: Shugo chara belongs to Peach-pit, Laura doesn't own any of it except this fanfiction story**

**Ikuto: The disclaimer is so pointless**

**Rima: And isn't it supposed to be at the beginning? Before the story...?**

**Laura: Shut it**


	7. - A new love rival?

_Recap:_

_I look around the room and see some bandages. I grab the whole roll and start rolling it around Mai's stomach stopping the bleeding. I put a safety pin in the bandages to hold it together be careful not to poke Mai. My tears start overflowing falling on her cheek and sliding down._

_"Amu..." I look up and see Chiyo standing over me_

_"How...? How are you standing without your crutches? And aren't you supposed to be in a coma?" I ask trying to hold back my tears_

_"About that... it was all just an act, you practically live at the studio. I just wanted Mai to help me get you to come, all the doctors are in on it too. Including the manager" Chiyo explained_

x-x-x-x

**Things you should read because I want you to:**

**~Amu has long hair but Chiyo has short hair in the story **

**~Amu's parents arrive in this chapter!**

**~Rima is a bit too caring in this chapter**

**~Chiyo is like an older version of Ami, but as you know, Ami isn't in the story**

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

**Amu's POV:**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?" I can't hold back the tears any longer, I hop to my feet and lock the door before aybody even has the chance to come inside. I fall to me knees facing the door until I hear rapid footsteps rushing through the hall, then I hear beating on the door. Someone's knocking, and loudly. It's hurting my ears, I just continue crying.

"Are those your friends?" Chiyo kneeled down beside Mai but looking at me

I turned around to face Chiyo, I stood up and stared at the person who also stared at me... GOSH, KUKAI, YOU'RE SUCH A - This is supposed to be K+, need to resist.

My tears wouldn't stop coming, I quickly unlocked it and opened it hoppign out and closing it behind me so they can't see what happened. "Amu!" Ikuto was the first to speak

"Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing"

"Come on! You can tell me!"

"No"

"Tell"

"No"

"Tell"

"No"

"Tell!"

"No!"

"TELL!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"I SAID NO! WHY'D YOU EVEN COME HERE?!" I finally snap

Everybody was stunned they all backed away from me except Rima and Nagihiko. Rima didn't move and Nagihiko stepped towards me. He rested his hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears like Kukai did before to Utau but this time... it was towards me and I didn't blush in the slightest. It didn't bother me, the sight of Mai blinded me from worrying about anything else. So... who cares if Nagihiko is being extra caring at the moment? I DO! BUT STILL! JUST BECAUSE HE'S KIND DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE LIKES ME!

IT'S PRETTY CLEAR THAT HE LIKES RIMA! GOSH! STOP GRILLING ME! I'M NOT ON TRIAL, HERE!

I clear my throat and finally speak up "My sister is..." I start choking up "P-Please leave"

"What happened to your sister?" Nagihiko removed his hand from my cheek and brushed my bangs out of my face. I slightly blushed a little but then the tears kept rolling down until I heard my name being called in the room "AMU!" It was Chiyo. My eyes widened "Please leave!" I stomp my foot on the ground

"We never leave a friend in need! You should know that by now! Yaya really cares about all of you!" Yaya started tearing up "Stop pushing us away, we can help" She mumbled that last part but I heard her, I was stunned as Yaya ran up to me and hugged me "Please stop pushing us away!"

I pryed her cold, dead hands off of me and put my hands on her shoulders "I'm not pushing you away, this is a family issue... please stop meddling in my buisness"

"Yaya understands" Yaya started choking up

I let go of her as Rima started walking my way. She glared at me and I just couldn't help but look down at her, she's short! What can I say!? Anyway, she continued glaring until I noticed some tears in her eyes, she then wiped them away and spoke, "If it's your problem, it's our problem. We're always here to help you. "AMU!" Chiyo yells again. My eyes widened "Yes, of course, please leave now"

I rush inside the room and lock the door before everybody can get in, only one person made it in before I locked it. That person had to be small enough to fit through, YOU GUYS GUESSED IT! RIMA!

Rima saw this and covered her mouth with tears leaking out. She gasped as her eyes widened. Me and Chiyo both sighed as I spoke, "This is why, this is _exactly_ why I didn't want you in here"

"Wait, I have 1 question" Rima uncovrs her mouth and acts like she's seen something like this before

"After everything that happened today, you only have _one_ question?" I ask bluntly as Chiyo's eyes widened in disbelief

"You have a twin?" Rima asked staring at us both

Both mine and Chiyo's jaws dropped "What?"

"You never told me!" Rima complained

"_THAT'S_ YOUR QUESTION!?" Chiyo stood up and stood beside me

Rima turned around facing the door and shrugged "If you have a problem with it, I can open the door right here and now and let everybody in"

Chiyo and I glared at her and smirked "You wouldn't"

"Try me" She turned back around towards us resting her hand on her hip

I got a call from Miki *Hello* *Hi, Amu, your first day of school is tomorrow. You better get a good night sleep, I'll email you everything you need to know, read it over when you get to school tomorrow*

I nodded even though she can't see me *Alright then* *Okay, you should head home now, it's going on nine now. You should get some rest, but your school isn't that far away from your house so you can walk there. So in the first time in forever, you can sleep at your own house* She fake squeals, I giggle *Alright then* *Is that all you can say? 'Alright then'? Wow, you're dull. By the way, I'm going to school with you. We _are_ the same age, after all* *How'd I get stuck with such a stubborn manager? Never mind that, I'll head home in a minute, I have some stuff I need to take care of first* *Alright then* *Bye* *Bye, Amu-chan*

We both hang up, I groan as the doctor knocks on the door. I unlock the door and everybody crowds around Mai, I start tearing up again "Doctor, is their anything you can do?"

She looks at Mai, back at me, and at Mai again then back at me. He nods "You found her just in time, and I must say, wrapping the bandages around her like that to stop the bleeding was a very smart move. How would you like to work here part time?"

Gasps all around the room, I nod with a confused expression "Did you talk with Nadeshiko yet?"

"Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko mumbles

I nod "Yes, Nadeshiko"

The doctor also nods "Yes I did, she wants to hire you here"

"I don't know what to say, I already have a career s-" Utau covers my mouth and giggles "She'd love to work here, she has no other job and is completely free, no social life and very creative"

I glare at her and whisper in her ear "No social life...? Who're you describing, here? Me or you?"

She just glares at me and hmmphs, storming over to Mai, I giggled. The doctor nodded and I smiled in return even though I completely hated Utau right now.

Then I realized I called Chiyo and Mai my sisters even though their last names are Hinamori... I'M SO GLAD THEY DIDN'T CATCH ON! OH GOSH! I'M A MORON!

x-x-x-x

**Normal POV:**

It was total silence for about 5 minutes until,

"Hey, Tadase?" Ikuto broke the silence

"Hm?" He looked up at him

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask Dia?" Ikuto shrugged

Amu's face got beat red as she looked down and realized she was Dia again. She felt like killing herself, Nadeshiko reconized her when she first got here... through her disguise?! WOW! SHE'S GOOD!

"Oh... heh. Y-Yeah" Tadase rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Well get to it!" Kukai winked

Her face got even more red as she turned around to face Tadase and he was standing right there. "Ahem" He cleared his throat "Dia... can I speak with you in privet, please?"

She nodded and Tadase lead the way outside of the hospital. Tadase started walking to the park which is only a block or two away. Amu was following far behind him and walking slowly, they finally made it to the playground at the park and they sat on the bench watching the children play "So, Tadase, what did you wanna talk to me about"

"I know your secret" He bluntly states

Amu's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, tears forming at the brim "W-What?! What secret?! How'd you find out!?"

"Don't be so flustered, it's nothing to fret over. Why didn't you tell us your parents were coming to visit? I would love to meet them" Tadase asks bluntly

Amu's face got all red

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I nodded and Tadase lead the way outside of the hospital. Tadase started walking to the park which is only a block or two away, I was following faw behind him adn walking slowly scared of what he's going to say. We finally made it to the playground at the park and sat on the bench watching the children play "So, Tadase what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I know your secret?" He bluntly states

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened tears forming at the brim "W-What?! What secret?! How'd you find out!?"

"Don't be so flustered, it's nothing to fret over. Why didn't you tell us your parents were coming to visit? I would love to meet them" Tadase asks bluntly

My face got all red. HE WAS TALKING ABOUT MY PARENTS?! Oh gosh! If they meet him, I'll be grounded for _LIFE!_

"S-Sorry, I got a little n-nervous" I shyly smile as I stare at the concrete of the sidewalk beneath my feet

It was quiet for about 10 minutes until,

"Over what?" He eventually asks

"I-I have more than o-one secret, y-ya know" I twiddle with my thumbs

He put his hand on my shoulder making me look up at him, he gave me a reassuring smile "I wouldn't meddle in your buisness like that. You'll tell us when your ready, I have faith in you. Take all the time you want, you have all the time in the world, don't worry"

I sort of blushed as I stare into his beautiful Ruby colored eyes "O-Okay, thanks" I hug him "By the way, my parents are coming tomorrow. If you want to meet them, come to my house at 4:00pm. Bring Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Utau, and, of course, yourself"

He chuckles "I'll text them right now"

"It's going on 10 though, we really should get back to the hospital. I have my first day of school tomorrow, so I gotta head home. C'ya tomorrow" I get up

"Yeah, you too" Tadase gets out his phone and texts all my friends

"Bye"

"Bye"

We both wave and laugh

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: the next day, at my house**

The doorbell rings, I slip on my school uniform and put my hair up in a side ponytail. I smile at Miki "Thanks for the clothes"

I glance in the mirror and re-arrange my beautiful pink hair now dyed blonde with those red contacts back in my eyes. I put on my sunglasses and quickly pierce my ears with clear diamond earrings. I slip on my shoes and put on my giant floppy hat and grab some scissors handing them to Miki. Miki cuts off my bangs so I don't look reconizable.

"It was no problem, I'll email you the stuff about Kira in a minute, just go answer the door" Miki smiles at me

"Okay" I laugh as I grab my bag and hurry downstairs, I grab a piece of toast and stuffs it in my mouth with the whole thing sticking out of my mouth except one part. I was using my mouth on it's own because my hands are full. I put my bag over my neck and resting on my shoulder. I open the door as I take the piece of toast out of my mouth and take a sip of milk.

"Amu, darling! We're here!" My parents greeted me and pulling me into a hug

"Thanks but... I really have to go, my friends are coming over at 4:00pm to meet you guys, BE PRESENTABLE!" I demand

They both nod "We're always presentable"

"That's a matter of opinion" I mutter as I scoot passed them "I'm gonna be late for school, see you after school!"

I hurry off to school taking in the beautiful scent of nature as I run to school. I bump into someone on my way and we both fall down. "Sor- You look familiar" The boy states

I start getting nervous but I act my cool and spicy character anyway even though he doesn't know I'm really Amu, he reconizes me as Dia... if he reconizes me "I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never seen you before in my life"

"Really? Because you look oddly familiar" He stands up and bends down to look at my face clearly

I back away a little still on the ground "Yes, really"

"Well, anyway, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki" He smiles holding out his hand to help me up

I gladly accept it and dust off my clothes. He bows his a head and greets me "It was nice to meet you"

I blush slight and bow my head aswell "Likewise" I mutter "I really hope I can see you around sometime"

He stands there waiting for me to introduce myself, I can read his mind! "Ah, sorry, I forgot. I'm Kira Tanaka"

He then nods "I really hope we can see each other around also. You seem nice enough, but their are bullies at this school. Heads up"

I nod "I'm fully aware"

He turns around and and waves me goodbye without looking at me. I grab his arm and stop him "Huh?"

"You wanna walk to school together?" I slightly blush

"It's a block away, why not?" He smiles as he starts walking, I hurry along beside him "You're really nice"

"It's a guardians duty to be nice and honest" Nagihiko then quotes

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly pretending I don't know what he's talking about "U-Uh..."

"Oh sorry, do you know who the guardians are?" He then asked me

_'Unfortunately, I do'_ I think "Nope" popping the p "No clue"

"Well, we're an orginization that helps protect people world wide. We protect everyones dreams and hearts" He explains

_'Protecting dreams, huh?... YOU'RE THE ONES THAT DESTROYED MY DREAM!'_ I nod in agreement with him "That sounds awesome"

"You think so?" He glances at me

I slightly blush "Yeah! It sounds incredible! It's so brave of you to protect people like that!"

His face got a little red as well as he glanced at me again repeating himself "You really think so?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? You're the bravest person I know, protecting people like that! You're awesome!" I fake my excitement

He sighs "If you're gonna lie to me, Dia, at least do a good job of it"

"Huh?" I blink _'HOW DOES HE FREAKING KNOW?!'_

I stop in my tracks and he stops after he takes a couple of steps and looks back at me "You think you can outsmart me?"

"I don't... know what you're talking about. Who's Dia?" I stare into his light honey brown eyes proving I'm not lying even though I am

He sighs "You look enough like Dia to be her. And plus, today's your first day, today's also her first day"

"Um, that's good to hear. I guess" I shrug and continue walking beside him to school

We finally make it to school as the chime rings "I'm sorry, but can you help me with my schedule?" I ask

He nods "We're friends, afterall"

"Nagi! I've been looking for you every-" Rima stops by him and stares at me "Who's this?"

"I thought she was Dia but I was wrong. This is Kira" Nagi introduces me

"Kira Tanaka" I bow, she bows aswell "Rima Mashiro"

"Nice to meet you" I smile

"Likewise" She sort of hides behind Nagihiko a little

I look up at the school "Please help me after school, I have a favor to ask of you" I plead Nagihiko

He nods "Sure thing"

"Thanks!' I hug him then I go to hug Rima but she backs away "Please... don't. I don't even know you"

I blink "O-Okay"

Something tells me that Nagi isn't gonna give up until he knows I'm Dia. I managed to fake being Kira for now but... he's gonna try again. I'm scared. But it's not like Nagihiko's gonna use it against me, he isn't that kind of a guy. I walk to my first class, my homeroom teacher confronts me before I could head inside. I tilt my head as he starts to explain, "You're my new student, Kira Tamaka, aren't you? I'm Nakaidou, but Nikaidou-sensei to you" I sigh "It's Tanaka" "Oh yes, sorry, Tamaka. Wait right out here for a second and come in when I announce your name" I nod

Nagihiko passes me and gives me a thumbs up as he enters the room mouthing the words 'Good luck', I nod a thank you as he finally walks in and takes a seat. I sigh as I finally hear my name being called "Well, as you all know, we have a new student. Come on in, Tamaka"

I poke my head in shyly "It's T-Tanaka"

"Ah right, Tamaka" I felt a tick on my forehead but Ignore it. I just stand there until he glances at me "Come on in, Tamaka, no need to be shy. We're all friendly here"

"R-Right" I mutter as I shuffle my feet on the ground slowly making my way to the teacher

"Do you have something you wanna say to the class?" Nikadou-sensei asks me

I shyly wave and mutter the words "I don't want to do this"

"Introduce yourself" Nikaidou-sensei finally demands in a gentle voice

I flinch "Uh.. I-I'm Kira Tanaka"

Nikadou sighs in an annoyed tone "Anything you'd like to add?"

"N-Not really" I mutter so nobody can hear me. I look up and smile to everybody making most of the boys faint except 5, I reconize ALL of them! Oh gosh! It's Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and KAIRI! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN FOREVER! "I'm looking forward to meeting all of you" I add in an adorable tone

All the guys have hearts in their eyes, I sigh as I scan the room for an empty seat. "Okay, that's enough Tamaka, pick a seat"

I continue scanning the room and I see a seat right next to Kukai, my eyes light up as I point to that seat "The seat right next to the boy with messy hair" (xD yup, I just said that)

"Alright then" Nikadou-sensei nods of approval as I seat between Kukai and a girl with reddish-pinkish-purplish curly hair "Okay, everybody" Nikadou catches our attention "A few minutes of free time to get to know the new girl"

I stare at Kukai and he catches that. He looks at me with a confused expression "Hey, what's up?"

I blush as I look down at my seat. I look up and see that girl is standing right in front of my desk with a serious look just staring at me as she scrunched up her eyebrows. I clear my throat and stand up "Can I help you?"

"Meet me at the cafateria at lunch, my table" She finally smiles playfully

"A-Alright" I stutter as I sit back down

x-x-x-x

**At lunch**

I scan the cafateria for that girl, she waves to me and grinning, I walk over to her and stare at her as I put my food on the table. "Sit down next to me" She grins as she pats the seat next to her. I nod as I sit next to her and I'm on the edge so nobody can sit on the other side of me

The girl introduces herself "I'm Saaya Yamabuki, wanna be friends?"

She seemed so straightforward, somethings fishy

I see a stage at the cafateria and the princable walks up on it "Kids! Attention please! This is a regular school day except the rest of the day is gonna be just play! Because we have a new girl, we don't want her getting the wrong impression. Today, we will do some karaoke. Kira, come up here please"

At the sound of my name, I froze. Saaya was playfully hitting my arm and winking mouthing 'Go on!'

I nod as she squeals. All eyes are on me as I sigh and pull down my floppy hat to cover my eyes. I slowly walk on stage as the princable puts his hand on my back "Can you sing?"

"No" I bluntly put it slouching not showing how tall I really am, he nudges my arm "Come on, you can't be _that_ bad, just give it a go"

"No, thank you" I began to walk off the stage until people started shouting in unison "SING US A-SONG! SING US A-SONG! SING US A-SONG!"

I blushed and then grabbed the microphone from the princable "H-Hi guys, I'm gonna sing... my own song, I don't wanna do stupid Karaoke. Come here" I wave over the princable and whisper in his ear "Feel free by Amu Hinamori. It's not published yet so they won't know"

He nods and puts on the music. I start humming to the music

_I wish you be like me, not a worry in the world, and be free._  
_I wanna be like you, I want you to feel like I do_  
_'Cause you make me feel, oh so special_  
_I wanna FEEL FREE, I do everyday, I want you to FEEL FREE, just be who you are_  
_When you're you, you gotta be cool, when you're you, you ain't some helpless fool_

During the intro in the middle of the song I cover my mouth, OH GOSH, I SAID AIN'T! THEY KNOW!  
I look around, everybody's staring, my heart is beating out my chest, I keep whispering to myself "This is useless, I can't sing, I can't sing... I can't sing"

But I continue singing anyway

_I envy you and you envy me, I see you in the light of day, you get to make it your own way._  
_I don't see you as a piece of helpless junk. C'mon, lemme help you out of your funk._  
_I am who I am, so go away with all of your friends, I don't care what you have to say, I am doing it my own way._  
_You're personality is messed up and wacked up but I. Can. Help. I just want you bring out your inner character_  
_The person you'd like to be, don't change, be you, it's all you have to do._  
_When someone bosses you around just scream in their faces 'I... FEEL FREE' You can be nagging over me._

I end the song with a loud 'OH' like I do most of my songs. Everybody started whispering and gossiping, I looked down "I guess I got too carried away" I whispered into the microphone

My eyes stared at the microphone in my hand, I put it back on the stand and whisper into it again "That'll be all"

I ran off the stage crying and out of the cafateria

x-x-x-x

**Saaya's POV:**

She ended the song with a loud 'OH' like Amu Hinamori does in most of her songs. Everybody started whispering and gossiping, she looked down "I guess I got too carried away" She whispered into the microphone

I felt bad for her

Her eyes stared at the microphone in her hand, she put it back on the stand and whispered into it again "That'll be all

She ran off the stage crying and out of the cafateria, she as she left, everybody started clapping. My eyes lit up but I don't think Kira noticed over her loud sobbing. Well, if I have to pretend to be her friend before she thinks I'm bad then I, at least, have to act like a friend! I got up and ran to the hall way and saw her sitting on a stool crying

Why do I feel bad for her? SHE'S MY LOVE RIVAL! TRYING TO GET ALL LOVEY DOVEY WITH MY KUKAI!

x-x-x-x

**Laura: I have nothing to say**

**Yaya: Laura-chii doesn't own Shugo chara!**


	8. - xD Yaya, I laugh at your stupidity

_Recap:_

_I felt bad for her_

_Her eyes stared at the microphone in her hand, she put it back on the stand and whispered into it again "That'll be all_

_She ran off the stage crying and out of the cafateria, she as she left, everybody started clapping. My eyes lit up but I don't think Kira noticed over her loud sobbing. Well, if I have to pretend to be her friend before she thinks I'm bad then I, at least, have to act like a friend! I got up and ran to the hall way and saw her sitting on a stool crying_

_Why do I feel bad for her? SHE'S MY LOVE RIVAL! TRYING TO GET ALL LOVEY DOVEY WITH MY KUKAI!_

x-x-x-x  
**Things you might wanna know:**

**~I made a girl that keeps bullying Amu (By that I mean that the girl isn't int he actual series or manga)**

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

**Amu's POV:**

I ran off stage crying and out of the cafateria, I left the room not looking back. I ran to the the front enterance of the school then I heard loud footsteps running down the hall. I tried to open the doors but they were locked, I started panicing, I ran behind the lockers then I heard the foots steps getting quieter and quieter then completely stop. "Kira, I know you're behind there" A simple and sweet voice spoke to me _'Eh... Busted!'_ I poked my head out from behind the lockers and pouted, I was expecting Saaya or even one of her little followers but much to my surprise, it was none of them.

I scanned her up and down then sighed in relief "You're that midget from my homeroom class... Rima Mashiro, am I right?"

"M-Midget!?" She choked out

"Sorry" I mumble

I smile shyly as she does the same "It's alright, why're you hiding?"

"I just want to get out of this death trap" I groan as I lean against the wall, she walks closer to me to see my face since the lockers were blocking her view, she giggles "This is school, not a prison"

"What's the difference?" I shrug

She just laughs "None from my point of view!" I laugh alongside her, she leans on the wall beside me and smiles "What's wrong?" Her smile faded

"I just wanna curl up in a hole and die" I mumble, she gives me a puzzling look "Why?"

"Either I die that way or I die of embarrassment here, which one is it?" I slide my back down the wall and sit on the ground hugging my knees, Rima does the same "That doesn't answer my question"

"What?"

"My question"

"What question?"

"Why?"

"What about it?"

"You gonna answer my question or not?"

"What question?"

"WHY?!"

"Oh" I sheepishly rub the back of my head "Because of something... more or less, someone"

"OoOoOh, do you _love_~~ him?" She hold's the 'o' in love to tease me

I nod slightly "I may or may not have a little crush on someone in... _all_ of my classes"

"You like a lot of people then" Rima states

"Uh, NO! He's just in all of my classes" I explain

"Oh, I see" A familiar voice speaks as his head pokes around the corner staring at us "Rima, you ready to go?"

"In a minute, Nagi" Rima sighs and gives me a slight hug

"Bye, Nagihiko" I giggle slightly

Rima's eyes sort of get jealous-filled. I laugh "MASHIRO!" She sort of blushes "W-What!?"

I pull her down and whisper in her ear "You like Nagi, don't you?"

"W-What are you talking about! No I don't!" Rima's face started heating up

"Face it, you're blushing" I state as Nagi's face got slightly red, does he know what we're talking about?

"Am not" Rima immediately fights off her blush and sticks her tongue out at me, me doing the same thing to her, we both giggle and wave "See you, Hinamori-san"

"Amu-chan"

"Huh?"

"C-Call me Amu-chan"

"Then call me Rima"

We both laugh again "Bye... Rima" "Bye... Amu-chan"

"Bye, Hinamori-san, see you tomorrow" Nagi waves

Rima and Nagihiko came and went, the halls filled with children squealing and complaining, having a good time sneaking the occasional glance at me, am I _that_ hard to approach? If you wanna talk, I'm all ears!

Everybody kept walking passed me, one kid stepped on my fingers "Ouch!"

"Then don't sit on the ground, you dope" She huffed

I looked up "I thought you were supposed to be my friend, Yamabuki"

She looked down at me with sincere eyes "I'm so sorry! I just thought you were my bully, I just wanted to get back at her! I'm sincerely sorry!"

Another kid stops and stares at us, Yamabuki helps me up, I stare into her eyes "No you're not"

"W-What? Whatever do you m-mean?" She started getting nervous

"I can tell from the look in your eyes, you knew it was me, you just wanted an excuse. Why bother to help me up if you're just trying to ruin me? I'm the new girl, sure. I may seem weak, sure. Most of the boys drool over me, sure. I'm even more popular than you, sure. But you don't mind any of that! You only mind me getting close to your crush! And by the looks of things, I'm right" I explain

"What!? That's rediculous" She laughs

"You don't want me getting close to Kukai, do you?" I bluntly state glaring into her eyes

"That's it! I've been trying to be friendly but you've just crossed the line! Don't act so innocent! I know you like my Kukai! You're trying to steal him from me!" She glares back

"Like you have room to talk! All's you've been doing is getting close to that Ikuto guy, so..! So what if I may or may not be getting close to Kukai?! It's none of your concern! At first sight, it looks like you like that Ikuto guy more than you could ever like Kukai, so what's the problem here?" I start getting calm and collective "Look, I don't see you as an enemy but I know I just broke the string that attached you and me together. So if you'll excuse me, I have to be heading home, I've had enough of this"

She was stunned, so was that kid that stopped to stare "W-W-W-W-What?" He asked in a very confused tone "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Oh, Kukai, honey, this girl just insulted me! Do something!" Yamabuki complained and ran behind Kukai. Kukai, on the other hand, had different plans. He stared at me "Uh, what happened to your hand?"

"She crushed my fingers" I looked down and realized my hand was bleeding rapidly and it was throbbing. Kukai rushed over to me ignoring Yamabuki right there "Are you alright!? We need to get you to a doctor, and fast!"

"No, I have to get home, I'm fine" I adjust my bag with my broken hand "Really, I didnt... feel a thing"

"W-What? No" He stared into my eyes "Come on, we have to find a hospital"

"I said NO!" People in the hall stop what they're doing and stare at us. "If I wanted a hospital, I would be there already! I have to get home! So what if my hand is broken? It's not like I care, I have another hand!" I continued

Kukai felt really embarrassed so I decided to help him out and growl at the people staring at us "You guys have, like, no social life if you're just gonna stop and stare at us all day. That's pathetic"

They all got back to what they were doing, Kukai smiled at me "Thanks"

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go" I mutter as I shuffle my feet on the ground slowly making my way to the exit, somebody stops my path. "Eh?"

"Don't act so innocent! You have something of mine and I want it back!" The girl huffed

She has two friends, one of each side of her. "Sorry... if I wasn't clear the first time I'll say it again... Eh?"

She started laughing like a maniac "You expect me to believe you don't know who I am!?"

"Uh... yes?" I ask unsure, everybody started staring at us again as the room got really quiet

"DON'T YOU RECONIZE THE NAME 'Tora Ikeda'?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" She huffs

"T-Tora? Is that really... you?" I start stuttering as I back up "Why are _you_ here?"

"This is my school, after all, I run this joint. Everybody and anybody obeys me, that makes _you_ my slave. Go get me some water" She brushes her long bangs out of her eyes and rested her hand on her hip

"And what if I don't?" I do the same thing

She glared at me "So... why don't you tell the world who you really are, Amu?" She whispered my name in my ear, my face flushed "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHO I AM! HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW!? "Don't make me call Miki"

Kukai stared and cleared his throat "Guys, settle this thing outside"

I glare at him and huffed "I'm just gonna go home, and get Miki. Miki'll teach you a lesson like from 3rd grade. You remember that incident, Tora?"

She glared at me again, I huffed, Kukai's jaw dropped. I heard small footsteps running down the hall and heard heavy panting. I looked over, it's Rima, obviously. With Nagihiko on her tail following closely behind her, Rima stopped panting and looked up "Amu, I heard shouting, what's up?"

"Tora's the one that killed my..." I trailed off

"SHE ASKED ME TO!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T, SHE WASN'T THAT TYPE OF A PERSON, BUT YOU BECAME A MURDERER BECAUSE OF IT! A COLD, HEARTLESS... MURDERER! I'll _never_ forgive you for that! Now if you'll excuse me... I have to go now!"

"Careful now, you don't wanna end up like Sayomi, do you?" Tora taunted me

I fell to my knees and put my hands over my eyes remembering what happened that day

_**Flashback:**_

_"Hey, Amu! I'm back!" Tora called out cheerfully_

_"Hey, Tora, I'm here! As always!" I shouted back_

_She giggled "Wow, Amu-chan, you're so predictable!"_

_"This IS our regular table, isn't it?" A friend of mine called out_

_"Oh, Rin! You're here! We've missed you" Tora said with a bit of an evil aura, Rin giving out the same evil aura_

_"Please no fighting, you're both my friends. You wouldn't want to upset me, would you?" I said with puppy dog face_

_"Now, Amu-chan, why would we wanna hurt you?" Tora gave out an innocent smile but I knew better, her oh so innocent smile was just a cover up for a devilish grin_

_"You're our bestest friend in the whole wide world! Nothing could change that" Rin added_

_I sighed in a giggle "How did you ever get along in the first place?"_

_They looked at each other with confused face then asked "Their was a time when we got along?" In unison_

_I laughed "You two are too funny"_

_They laughed along side me "I'm sorry, I gotta use the bathroom" they said in unison_

_They giggled a little as I lazily waved them off "Okay, come back in 5 minutes or I'm coming in to get you" I threatened playfully_

_"Uh, don't hold your breath" Rin sighed_

_"What's wrong, Rin? It's JUST the bathroom..." Tora smiled_

_" Are you gonna stand here and make me watch your little convo all day? Hurry up and go!" I rushed them along_

_They laughed a little "'Kay!"_

_They left, a minute later, a boy came walking up to me and sat at my table. I gave him a confused expression and he let out a sigh "Do you have a problem with me sitting here? 'Cause if you do, I can gladly move"_

_"N-No, it's quite alright, sit wherever you like" I muttered as I stabbed my food with my fork playing with it_

_"Is that so?" Another boy came up to me and sat beside me "Then can I sit here?"_

_"Sure" I kept looking down at my food not bothering to look up_

_5 minutes pass of total silence then that boy puts his arm around my shoulder smirking "Do you have a problem with this...?" He then inched closer to me_

_I tried to move a seat but another boy sat on that side so I couldn't "What do you guys want?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? We want you" one of them said teasingly_

_"I already have a boyfriend, so if you'll excuse me, I gotta go" I lied as I picked up my food and stood up, I threw my food away and walked out of the cafateria "I have to find Rin and Tora"_

_I open the bathroom door and gasp as what I saw. I saw Rin laying on the floor with a knife sticking out of her stomach laying in a pool of blood with Tora standing over her smirking "It's about time you learned your place"_

_Tora was covered in blood, she kicked Rina's lifeless body lightly. I gasp again "TORA!"_

_I jump on Tora tackling her to the ground. She groans, I glare "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"_

_"She asked me to kill her, so I did what I was told" She pushed me off her and got up_

_I gaped "T-TORA!" I ran out of the room with blood covered on my hands, Tora walked of of the bathroom but she wasn't covered in blood anymore, I looked up, she was holding the knife over me. I quickly crawled out of the danger zone and ran out of the school running home_

_**End flashback**_

I put my hands over my head pulling out my hair and roughing it all up screaming from the memory and whispering to myself "Murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer" Repeatedly

"Then I guess we aren't that much different, are we?" She smiled that devilish smile she was known for

"What do you mean?! I never killed anybody in my life!" I got up off the floor

Her smirk got bigger and bigger each time I said a word "I saw you with Mai, admit it, you killed your own sister out of... Jealousy. Didn't you, Amu?"

Kukai gaped, his jaw dropped "...A-Amu?"

"My name is Kira, Amu isn't my name. I know of Amu and I know that you're her partner, Kukai, but I don't like singing. I sang that song before because I was forced to. Singing isn't my ideal way of having 'fun' nor will it ever be" I looked up

"Usagi, Miyuki" I greet them both **(Usagi and Miyuki are Tora's followers)**

"W-What?" Tora gaped

"I told you, and you heard me. I don't know what you're talking about. So please, forgive me but I gotta go" I lied

I ran out of the building realizing my hand hurts again, I ran straight home and dyed my hair orange again taking out my hair bands, I take out my blood red contacts and put in my light red contacts. I take off my high tops and slip on my converse. I slip on a pair of my ol' baggy sweatpants and my really baggy sweatshirt. I out my hair in a high pony tail clipping it with 'O' clips instead of 'X' clips. I wipe off the make on my face to make my skin pale again, I washed my hand and all the blood off of it. I bandage it up and glance at Miki who is picking out an acutal outfit for me

She smiles at me "Go take a shower, I'll pick your outfit for afterwards"

"Thanks, Miki, you're the best"

"I know" She smiles

I giggle

"Hurry along now" She shoo's me

I go to the bathroom, strip, and practically jumps in the shower

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 5 minutes later, I get out of the shower**

I grab a towel and wrap it around me and grabbing a another towel just setting it on my head. I walk to my room and see Miki finishing up to outfit, she smiles at me "Wear anything else along with this that you feel essential, this is your outfit for today, try it on, I'll be back in a minute"

"Will do" I salute sloppily and she leaves the room giggling, I giggle also and just slip on the outfit and dry my hair. Miki comes back in after a minute and examines my outfit "It looks nice on you"

"Thanks" I twirl around so she can she the backside too. I turn back around to her, she nods in approval "It _really_ looks good on you"

I giggle as the doorbell rings, I slip on the shoes that Miki got out for me and runs downstairs, I stop in midstep when all my friends tackled me bombarding my with questions like 'Where's your parents?!' and 'Why didn't you invite us here sooner!?' I giggled "My parents are up in their bedroom, and I didn't invite you sooner because... well..."Isn't this place where Amu-chan lives?" Kukai interrupted me in deep thought

CURSE THAT KID! "Well, ya see, I don't want to get on that topic right now... in front of everyone"

I told Kukai that I was Amu! Why would he be trying to force me to tell everybody?! He already knows!

"But I wanna know" Yaya whined

"No" I simple put it

Kukai stares at me with a pleading look and clears his throat "Dia, can I speak with you?"

I gulp, Yaya raises her eyebrows in amusement "Getting in the mood, I see"

I blush as Kukai's face just flushes. I nod, he takes my arm and leads me up to my own bedroom, he shoves me in and shuts the door behind us "Why didn't you tell them yet!? You said you were gonna!"

"Stop it, Kukai! I'll tell them at my own pace!" I growl

He growls back but then smirks "And... when is that gonna be exactly?"

"When I have grandkids" I stick my tongue out at him, he felt a tick on the back of his forehead, I sigh "I'll tell them tomorrow, right now... you have to meet my over protective parents"

I open the door, Kukai just stays in the room with Miki feeling awkward. I run out and knock on my parents bedroom door I hear a faint "Come in"

I open the door and see my mom searching through her closet while my dad is busy crying on the floor. I give my mom the 'What the heck is he doing?' look, she sighs "He said he swore he heard you talking with a 'boy' in your room, that you're gonna leave him, and that it's too soon"

"Oh, well I _was_ talking to a boy in my bedroom" I shrug

My dad immediately shot up and grabbed my shoulders, I stood in shock, but he spoke "Tell him to get out! Now! I will not tolerate this! If you don't get him now this instant, I will! You should not be in your room with a boy alone! Do you understand me!?"

"Miki was also in my room" I stare at him with half lidded eyes but he continued to speak "Does it look like I care!? Just get him _out_, NOW!"

"DAD! HE'S NOT DOING ANY HARM!" I shout back

"I don't care! Just get him out of the house!" He shot a glare at me

"But he wanted to meet you _and_ mom... not... just mom" My eyes started tearing up at I gave him my famous puppy dog face, my dad quickly gave in "Okay but he isn't allowed in your room anymore, get him out. We'll be down in second" My dad shooed me out of hs room and shut the door behind me. I quickly looked around me and jumped in surprise. Kukai was standing right there "What was that about?"

"My dad heard you in my room, he told me to tell you that you can't go back in there. He's starting to think you're my boyfriend" I sigh

Kukai laughs "He's so paranoid! Me date _you_? That's rediculous!"

"Oh... so I'm rediculous, you say? Then maybe I should just take my dad's advice and kick you out of my house while I still haev the upper hand. I can't kick you out of school or your own house... but who ever said I can't _here_?" I smirk

He gulps "What I meant is I wouldn't date you! Er, I mean, you're not my type. Ugh, er... I mean... You know what I mean"

"No, sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Why wouldn't you date me? Why _not_ me?" I rest my hand on my hip, and I'm trying to be loud purposely so my dad would hear us. And it's working, I hear faint sobs at the other side of the door and my mom sighing telling him to be quiet so she can listen

"I just don't want it to put our friendship on the line. You're sweet and I _really_ like you. But I don't think I like you in that certain way" He explains

"O-Oh. I see, so you're scared of dating me?" I turn it around to make it sound like he said something he didn't

"NO! That's not what I meant" He sighs

I sigh aswell and rub my hand through my hair "Make up your mind, dude"

He chuckles "You're interesting. Come to think of it, I don't know that much about you or your past. Mind telling me about yourself?"

"Name the place, date and time" I mutter

"Here, today, and now" He answers

"What'd you wanna know anyway? It's not like I'm _actually_ interesting. Just the same ol' Amu-chan I was since 4 years ago when we first became partners" I give him a thumbs up and a wink

"Tell. Me. Everything!" I heard a squealy voice coming from downstairs, I saw Yaya running up "I heard your convo! Come to think of it... you guys _do_ look like a good couple!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence fills the air, me and Kukai both sweatdrop at that comment but Yaya didn't seem to notice. She continued talking, "You guys should totally go out! But if you want, I can keep it a secret" She zipped her lips and nodded excitingly

"You think so?" Me and Kukai ask in unison as we look at each exchanging confused looks

Yaya groaned "PLEASE!"

"This isn't for you, ya know" I sigh

"You can't force love?" Yaya blinks

"No... you. Can't" Kukai sweatdrops

"So... BACK. OFF!" I yell at her

Me and Kukai glance at each other and look back at her... or where she was. I looked around and looked back at Kukai. Something pushed me into Kukai, I tripped preparing for the fall but before I knew it, Kukai was holding my arms as my head was against her chest. It felt so wrong yet so right! My heart skipped a beat, I looked up at Kukai, we were both sort of blushing, he fought it off before I did "A-Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I mutter as I rip myself out of his grip and back away, I glare at Yaya who just gulped and ran downstairs. "Ready to head down?"

Kukai just nodded, he headed down first "You coming?"

"Maybe in a minute. I'm getting my parents. Be down in a minute" I call down

He lazily waves to me and nods. I make sure that he's gone and then turn around to face my parents' bedroom door. I knock on it really loudly, my dad opens it up and smiles at me trying to hide his tears from the convo me and Kukai just had. He nods cause he knows what I'm thinking "We're coming"

"Just get going, now!" I huff as I stomp down the stairs only to be jumped on by my best friend, Utau, who wrapped her fingers around my neck "U-Utau. I-I can't bre-breathe" I cough

x-x-x-x

**YOU'LL SEE WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO UTAU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THEIRS GONNA BE A FLASHBACK TO EXPLAIN IT ALL! NO NEED TO WORRY!**

**Ikuto: Should you really be explaining this to the readers?**

**Utau: Isn't it a spoiler?**

**Laura: Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuuuuuuup**

**Amu: Why should we?**

**Laura: Because I said so**

**Kiseki: You said I was gonna make an appearence in one of these chapters**

**Laura: About that... I lied**

**Tadase: Haha**

**Ikuto: What're **_**you**_** laughing at? You're the girly homo prince**

***Tadase glares at Ikuto while Ikuto's laughing his pants off... quite literally***

**Yaya: What're **_**you**_** laughing at? You're the eaves dropping stray**

***Ikuto glares at Amu while Yaya's laughing her pants off... quite litterally***

**Rima: What're **_**you**_** laughing at? You're the big cry baby!**

***Yaya glares at Rima while Rima's laughing her pants off... quite literally***

**Kukai: What're **_**you**_** laughing at? You're the one that's afraid of the dark**

***Rima glares at Kukai while Kukai's laughing his pants off... quite literally***

**Nagihiko: What're **_**you**_** laughing at? You're the one who can't stand being alone in middle school so you ALWAYS come to visit to check on me, HA! I find that hard to believe**

***Kukai glares at Nagi while Nagi's laughing his pants off... quite literally***

**Amu: What're **_**you**_** laughing at? You're the one who faked being a girl**

***Nagi glares at Amu while Amu's laughing her pants off... quite literally***

**Nadeshiko: What're **_**you**_** laughing at? You're the scaredy cat**

***Amu glares at Nade while Nade's laughing her pants off... quite literally***

**Laura: STOP INSULYING EACH OTHER, YOU FREAKS!**

**Kiseki: Who you callin' a freak? You freak!**

**Miki: *sweatdrops* Laura-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara**


	9. - Getting caught sucks

_Recap:_

_He lazily waves to me and nods. I make sure that he's gone and then turn around to face my parents' bedroom door. I knock on it really loudly, my dad opens it up and smiles at me trying to hide his tears from the convo me and Kukai just had. He nods cause he knows what I'm thinking "We're coming"_

_"Just get going, now!" I huff as I stomp down the stairs only to be jumped on by my best friend, Utau, who wrapped her fingers around my neck "U-Utau. I-I can't bre-breathe" I cough_

x-x-x-x  
**Things I don't know why, but you should read:**

**~Yaya doesn't always talk in the third person in this story, OR in the actual series, she only does that sometimes and I despise people who make it sound like she does it all the time, thats wrong! YOU PEOPLE ARE WRONG WHEN YOU DO THAT! SHE ONLY DOES IT SOMETIMES, SOME GENIUS' YOU ARE!**

**~h**

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

"U-Utau. I-I can't bre-breathe" I cough

I look over at Kukai, Nagi already jumped him. WHAT'S GOING ON?!

I push Utau off of me and cough, I grab Nagi's arm and peels his fingers off of Kukai. He put up a big fight and hit me a few time, gave me a black eye and punched me in the stomach but I finally pinned him to the ground holding his arms on the ground. Kukai just layed there while Rima jumped him, he finaly started getting up as Rima held onto his leg preventing him to move.

He gave me a worried look "W-What's going on?"

I looked back at Kukai and sighed in relief "I'm so happy to see you're alright. I'm pretty sure you passed out, I finally go Utau off of me and peeled Nagihiko off of you, he would've killed you, I wonder what's up with this, I thought we were their friends, why would they try to kill us?"

I look back at Kukai after he didn't answer, Utau was already on top of him with Yaya adn Rima preventing him from moving. Utau was wrapping her fingers around his neck, I sweatdropped, he's being ambushed by a bunch of girls? I expected more from him

Kukai looked alright though, he gave Utau his usual goofy grin. Utau's grip on his neck loosened as she started crying and hugging him "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

"You didn't do any real damage, it's okay. But Nagihiko bruised my neck and is trying to hurt Amu, we have to save her, now" Kukai orders

I'm still trying to fight of Nagihiko, somehow, I lead him upstairs and lock him in my room. I slid on the door to the ground with a loud sigh

He kept beating on the door "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"If you stop bugging me, I'll let you out"

I suddenly heard nothing but a loud sigh on the other side of the door. But he didn't say 'Okay' or even a 'Fine'  
Just... silence, I back away from the door and opened it, just then, Nagi hugged me with slight tears in his eyes "I'm sorry, Amu-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you"

I was speechless, I heard rapid footsteps running up the stairs "Amu-chan..."

Nagihiko's face was nuzzled in my neck and was slightly crying because he hurt me. I was patting his back and smeeeeeeeeelling his hair, he smells like berries. I loved his scent but I still love Kukai... do I? Do I _really_? What is _love_?

"Amu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" I heard Yaya call out

Nagihiko unnuzzled his head from my neck and looked up to them with a smile and muttered "I'm sorry"

Yaya, Rima, and Kukai all do a slight chuckle aswell as me, Yaya and Rima were still hugging Kukai's legs though making it hard for him to walk

My parents finally came out of their room and saw my hugging Nagihiko. My dad started tearing up. I look up and quickly let go of Nagihiko with a slight blush "Hi, dad, mom"

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori" Nagihiko turned around to face them and slightly bowed

"Pleasure is all ours" Yaya giggled

Kukai did his usual goofy grin "What's up?"

Utau hit him on his arm with a playful glare "Be polite!"

"Pleased to meet you, I've awaited to see Amu-chan's parents" Utau bowed "Amu-chan, you never told me that your parents were so... young! Your mom looks so pretty!"

"Aww" My mom smiled "You guys are too much"

My dad was shocked but gave Nagi a slight glare, I laugh nervously. Nagihiko turns around to face me and gives me a confused expression, I whisper in his ear "They saw me hugging you, they're WAYY overprotective. My dad most likely thinks we're dating, don't mind him"

Nagi also let's out a slight blush

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

I run downstairs, Amu-chan follows me with her face red. I sit down at the couch and she sits next to me. I giggle "What's up with you?"

"My dad thinks I'm dating Nagi" She looks over at me, my head nearly explodes "WHAT?!"

She covers my mouth "Shhh"

I peel her hands off my mouth "What? Why?"

"I was caught hugging him and my parents can be a bit paranoid. But enough about this subject, I just can't stop thinking about you... the way you started choking me. Why'd you do that?" She asked me with her lip slightly quivering

I looked down

_**Flashback:**_

_I was waiting for Amu-chan and Kukai to come back down, they've been upstairs talking for quite a while. Do you think something happened to them? Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I ran around the corner and tackled her... but to my surprise, it was Kukai, not Amu-chan. I quickly got off of him and pouted "Where's Amu-chan?"_

_"Yeah! I wanna know where Amu-chii is! Yaya wants to know! It's been killing me!" Yaya complains_

_I giggle at her stupidity sometimes, she's so funny and childish. Kukai snapped me out of my thoughts "Amu-chan said you would understand, whatever that means"_

_"Who would understand?" Rima asked_

_"Utau" He muttered_

_I walked up to him and stared into his beautiful emerald green eyes and giggled "I do"_

_His grin got bigger "W-Wait, how can you understand but I can't?"_

_"You can understand, you just won't... you won't understand until you believe you can. It's impossible to understand without believing in yourself first" I smiled_

_"That makes since, you seem like a really nice girl, Utau. You're smart, pretty, and trustworthy. But everybody does stuff they don't want, you'll always make mistakes, it's a part of life. Someone important to you might leave you without a reason, and never come back. It happens, I understand, and I always will. Thanks" He muttered as he looked down_

_I smiled to myself but thought about what he said just now, I fell down on my knees holding my head an ripping out my hair, I ripped out my hair bands and let my silky long hair flow without pigtails. I continued ripping out my hair part by part but still not visible. Kukai put a hand on my shoulder "What's wrong?!"_

_I remember 'Someone important to you might leave you without a reason, and never come back.'_

_I fell on the floor as my eyes started getting heavy, they drooped but then opened back up immediately. My eyes were not violet anymore they were red adn Kukai noticed that. My hair wasn't light blonde anymore, it was dirty blonde. I tackled Kukai, what got into me? I would never harm Kukai on __**purpose!**__ But... this felt so good!_

_"Utau! What're you doing?!" Kukai choked out_

_I looked around, Nagi, Rima, and Yaya have the same evil look in their eye and the same devilish smirk I have. They smirked at me, I couldn't help but smirk back, I heard more footsteps on the stairs running down. As soon as I saw a lock of pink hair rush around the corner, I jumped off of Kukai and onto Amu. Nagihiko, however, jumped onto Kukai before he could get up, meanwhile, Rima and Yaya were fighting each other._

_I wrapped my fingers around her neck and squeezed choking her "U-Utau, I-I can't bre-breathe" She coughed_

_I smirked evilly but, of course, she didn't notice, she finally got me off and peeled Nagi off of Kukai. She cares enough to help herself and him, she really IS wonderful, isn't she? I gave a angelic smilefor a minute and then I came to my senses, WHAT WAS I DOING?!_

_I shook my head and cried into Kukai "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"_

_**End flashback**_

"Hello? Utau?" Amu waved her hand in front of my face

"Huh?"

"Why'd you choke me like that?"

"Eh? Oh, that" I rub the back of my head sheepishly

She sweatdrops "So...?"

"That was nothing, me being me, I'm just glad I didn't do any real damage" I smiled

Kukai's messy, gross, and a total pig when it comes to food. But he's not a pervert, he's quick to forgive and forget, he loves helping people, and always smiles through thick and thin... he can overcome anything if he puts his mind to it. Am I-Am I falling in-in love? N-No, I can't be, Amu likes him, THIS IS A KUKAMU STORY, NOT A KUTAU STORY! Although I wish it was, the authors a meanie (xD what do you not get about 'I'm a Kukamu writer'? GOSH!)

"No. _real_. Damage?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear me the first time?"

"No. _Real_. DAMAGE!?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Sorry, but did you just say... NO. _REAL_. DAMAGE!?"

"YES! AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Sorry but I have to disagree, you really hurt me, I think you broke my brain" she blurts out

Heehee, I giggle, she sighs "not joking"

"..."

"...what?"

"..." She fefuses to answer me

"Boy, are you stubborn" I huff, she giggles

I look around and see Kukai rushing for us, he hugged us both. I looked at Amu as she looked at me, we were both sort of blushing and when we saw each others blush our blush became even more visible.

Kukai hugged us, like, really tight. I couldn't breeeeeathe and I could tell that Amu couldn't either. Except, she's more used to this an I am. She quickly raised her hand and bonked it on my head knocking me out without Kukai noticing

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

Kukai hugged us, like, really tight. I couldn't breeeeeeath and I could tell that Utau couldn't either. Except, I'm more used to this than she is. I quickly raised my hand and bonked it on her head knocking her out without Kukai noticing. I gasped for air while also making it look like I was surprised "KUKAI! LOOK!"

Kukai let go and looked at me with a confused expression, but I continued "Am I gonna have to spell it out for ya?"

Kukai nodded, I felt a tick on my forehead and continued "Utau. Could. Not. Breathe. So. She. Passed. Out."

And then his facial expression from confused to worryied/Panicing. He picked up Utau bridal style carrying her up to my bedroom with my following closely behind them. My parents were still in the hallway about to head downstairs when they saw me and Kukai running up with Kukai carrying Utau in his arms. Kukai runs into my room while I stop in front of my parents to explain "Sorry, we need to go to my room, my friend passed out"

They both nodded in understanding "'Kay,we'll be downstairs"

I nodded "'Kay" and rushed into my room closing the door behind me

Kukai was staring over Utau as Utau's eyes began to open. I stood right next to Kukai as Utau stared at both of us giving me a dirty look "You jerk"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!" Kukai threw his arms up in the air making the 'WHAT THE HECK?' face

Me and Utau both giggled until Utau glared at me "Not you, Kukai. Her!"

"Oh, nevermind then, carryon" Kukai grinned as he sat in a chair across the room watching us

Miki just stood there in shock "What's going on?"

"Kukai was hugging me and Utau too tight and I might've _accidentally_ knocked Utau out and blamed it on Kukai just so he'd let me go and I could finally breathe. No biggy" I explain

"Oh, makes sense" Miki nodded continuing to fold my laundry

"You _would_ be the type to do that" Kukai glared

I laughed nervously "I would, wouldn't I?"

Everybody nodded except me, I sighed "let's go downstairs"

Everybody continued nodded again and I sweatdropped "You guys are impossible"

I open up the door and my dad is... RIGHT. THERE!

x-x-x-x

**SO?! TELL ME HOW YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKED IT! And just for the record, I can do any couples in my stories that you suggest, like, one shots. Any couples, I can do, but I prefer Kukamu, just sayin', anyways, I can do Amuto, Tadamu, Kutau, Ikutau, Kukamu... ect. ect.**  
**By the way, if you don't know what these are then. Amuto; Amu x Ikuto. Tadamu; Tadase x Amu. Kutau; Kukai x Utau. Ikutau; Ikuto x Utau. And Kukamu; Kukai x Amu**

**Ikuto: I vote Amuto**

**Tadase: I vote Tadamu**

**Kukai: I vote Kutau and Kukamu (Me: glares) NO, I MEAN KUKAMU!**

**Laura: But the thing is, I really like Nagihiko and Amu as a couple, they look great together. I love doing Amuto and Kukamu. My two favorites**

**Kiseki: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER AND GET ON WITH IT!**

**Laura: Utau?**

**Utau: Laura-chan doesn't own Shugo chara**

**Rima: She just owns this story**

**Yaya: Everybody knows...**

**Nadeshiko: ...that Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit**

**Laura: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, guys. You guys really saved my life right there**

**Kiseki: xD**

**Laura: Fine, you meanies. I ain't gon' explain it**

**Kiseki: Fine with me, just start writing the next chapter, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude**

**Laura: *pout* Meanie**


	10. - A game? Really?

_Recap:_

_"Oh, makes sense" Miki nodded continuing to fold my laundry_

_"You __**would **__be the type to do that" Kukai glared_

_I laughed nervously "I would, wouldn't I?"_

_Everybody nodded except me, I sighed "let's go downstairs"_

_Everybody continued nodded again and I sweatdropped "You guys are impossible"_

_I open up the door and my dad is... RIGHT. THERE!_

x-x-x-x  
**Things I'll tell you for the heck of it (Important things):**

**~Kukai's brothers are just as perverted as ever in this chapter**

**~Shuusuu (or however you spell it) isn't gonna be in this story**

**~Amu's in an orginization that kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiills people for money! Torture, kill, beat up, ect;ect.**

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

"What was going on in here?" He glared at me

I fell down on the ground from surprise and screeched "U-Um, we were just talking"

"The rest of your friends already went home. Amu, we have to do some work tonight, it's really important. You should spend the night over with a friend, we have to go, talk it out" My mom interrupted my dad from getting mad at me

I quickly nodded and gulped. They left the room but didn't close the door. I sat there in shock, that rememberable glare you get when your dad thinks you're dating a boy isn't pretty. Kukai helped me up as he smiled at me "You can spend the night at my house, alright?"

I smiled back as I stared into those beautiful emerald eyes of his, I nodded and blushed a little. I looked back at Utau who gave me an approving nod with an angelic smile... but I immediately knew it was fake, she never smiles like that and WOULD never... NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS has she ever truly smile like _that_ besides... it's too cheesey. I smiled back at her going along with it and looked back at Kukai and nodded "Alright"

My dad rushed back in the room panting "Amu... we have to go out... of town for 5... weeks... stay with a friend... until we arrive back. O-Okay, Amu-chan?"

I nod "Yes, father"

He quickly nodded and rushed out of my room, Kukai grinned at me "Looks like you'll be staying at my play for a few weeks"

I sigh "Looking forward to it" I note sarcastically

He laughs and slings and arm around my shoulder "So am I, Amu-chan, so am I. By the way, we don't have a guest bedroom, you'll have to stay in my room"

Me, Miki, and Utau all sweatdrop together and ask "W-What!?" in unison

Kukai grins and laughs again "You heard me, now get to packin'. We leave in a couple minute, my brother's gonna pick us up"

_'HE ALREADY CALLED ONE OF HIS BROTHRS!? AM I __**REALLY**__ GONNA HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM!? IS HE, ALL OF SUDDEN, ACTING PERVERTED OR IS THIS JUST... KUKAI BEING KUKAI?! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! KILL ME NOW!'_ I think but showing no emotion on my face whatsoever

"Now get to packin'!" He shooes us off one more time and left the room

I sweatdropped "Am I really gonna have to sleep in the same room as this maniac? FOR 5 WEEKS!?"

"If it'll make you feel better, Amu-chan, I can stay there too" Miki offered

"Yeah, right, okay, thanks" I run over to Miki as she helps me pack awesome outfits. She packs a few outfits of mine for her too since... I have awesome clothes. Utau just smiled at us "I'll watch the dog, for the weeks that you're gone, for you"

I nodded "Thanks, Utau, you're a good friend"

"Well, you're my best friend" She replied as we hugged

"Awh"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"We don't have time for your crappy mushy lovey moments of friendship right now!" Daichi entered the room and interrupted us "Unkai's here, Kukai"

"That's our cue! Come on, Amu" Kukai calls out to me walking out of the room

I just finish packing and put my bag over my shoulder "Come on, Miki"

"Let's go guys, by the way, Miki's gonna have to sleep in my room" Daichi told us as we walked out

Me and Miki both sweatdropped and Miki asks "W-What?"

"YOU'RE LUCKY! I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH KUKAI!" I complain

Kukai and Daichi snicker and stop at a big van stopped out front "..."

"Amu, get in the back" I heard Kukai say as he puts an arm around my neck

"O-Okay" I stutter as I climb in the back, Kukai climbs in after me and sits down next to me in the back seat

I grab my phone and pull it out of my pocket just as it starts ringing "Hello" "Yeah?" "Why?" "Oooookay, but do I need to come right now?" "Uh-huh" everybody stares at me and my conversation "But-" "Fine" "FINE!" "Yes" "Okay bye"

"What was that about?" Kukai slung his arm over my shoulder again

"I'd thank you not to touch me right now" I shot hima cold glare

"U-Uh" He doesn't know what to say, he pulled away his arm immediately and asked that question again "What was that about?"

"It's personal, so I don't wanna talk about it" I sigh with a sad smile

He puts his arm back around my shoulder "Alrighty"

"Just step on it!" Miki got impatient

"Alright, alright! Gosh, bossy!" Unkai sighed

x-x-x-x

**About 30 minutes later**

"Are we there yet?" Miki whined yet again

Everybody groaned "NO!" in unison including me

She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and sunk in her seat. I giggled "Miki, you're so clueless"

She laughed "You think so?"

"Why don't you smile more often?" Kukai asked me

"What?"

"Why don't you smile more often?"

"What do you mean?" I gave him a confused expression

"Why. Don't. You. Smile. More. Often?" he asked but still not losing his patience

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked him, this time getting the point of the question

"You look cuter when you're smiling is all" He smiles

"Please don't lie" I sunk in my seat with a serious face

I have to pretend I don't like him, otherwise I blush... ALOT. If I kept blushign my face would've stayed red FOREVER! _That's_ how much I blush. He gave me a confused expression "What'cha mean?"

"Please don't lie to me, especially to my face. I've been told I was the most ugliest girl on the planet before, I just don't want you to sugarcoat the cold, hard truth. So I'll ask you this once, are you lying to me?" I sat up straight putting my feet up on the seat hugging my knees nearly crying at the memory of being bullied so bad that I wanted to cry... no, that I wanted to die

He shook his head and smiled at me once again "No, I have no reason to"

I look up and almost _everyone_ is staring at me, that is, except Unkai. Even Miki was staring at me "Amu-chan, it's still too soon, isn't it?"

Tears begin to fall down my face onto my knee as I nod "Y-Yes"

"Then don't talk about it, think about kittens or candy" MIki suggested

I put on a sad smile and faintly laughed "You're right, I shouldn't be thinking of that right now" I slowly raised my hand about to wipe off my tears when a hand stopped me "W-What?"

I looked up at Kukai who was just smiling at me, he put his hand on my cheek, and I was finally blushing! He wiped off the tears himself "Miki's right, I don't but what happened but you should push it out of your mind, just enjoy yourself"

I nodded but then realized we were there. Miki began to whine again "Are we there yet?"

"Actually, yes" Unkai answered this time while opening the side doors. Miki hopped out and layed on the sand then I realized we were at a beach house, DID THEY MOVE OR SOMETHING?!

"I bet your wondering if we moved" Kukai stepped out behind me and slung his arm over my shoulder AGAIN! "No, we didn't move, we're just staying here for the 5 weeks, consider it a vacation. It's summer vacation anyway, don't worry about _school_" He said 'school' in a mocking tone

I giggled and started rapidly laughing, I fell to the floor and held my stomach to stop it from hurting. Everybody stared at me like I was crazy... nah, I'm not crazy, I'm insane. I bet you're wondering what the difference is... the answer's simple! THEIR IS NONE! HAHAHA!

"Aha!" Kukai finally got that I was laughing at... him! He started laughing aswell putting a hand on my back but crouching down to my height "Let's head inside" He stands up straight and holds out a hand for me to take so he can help me up

I accept his hand and he pulls me up but I lose my balance and fall into him, YET AGAIN! He tried to keep me from falling but, instead, he fell on top of me! With his hands on either side of my head keeping himself up. I was blushing profusely while Kukai was too! I could tell!

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

She accepts me hand and I pull her up but she loses her balance and falls into me, YET AGAIN! I tried to keep her from falling but, instead, I fell on top of her! With my hands on either side of her head keeping myself up, she was blushing profusely while I was too! Omg, she can tell!

I saw Daichi pull out a camra and snap out picture, our faces were inches apart. I could feel her warm breath running down my spine. She smelled like fresh strawberries, I stared into her honey golden eyes until she cleared her throat "U-Um, K-Kukai?" she stuttered. I looked at her confused "What is it?"

"K-Kukai, y-you can"When are you gonna get off of her, you pervert?" Miki interrupted Amu

We both blushed, I got off of her and helped her up, she thanks me with a little bow and ran inside the house. I'm just gonna have to carry in her bags, which wasn't very many. She had like 2 bags... I brought them inside and sat them in my room. Amu walked in a moment later with her face still beat red "Hey, Kukai, I had a question to ask you"

"What is it?" I asked sounding a bit annoyed

It was quiet for about 10 minutes until,

"Would you like to go out with me?... Later?" She eventually asked me

I was so taken aback from what she just said that I must've not answered in time, she continued "But I'm not forcing you to, you... you can say no, if you want. It's totally fine with me, I guess"

"N-No, Amu-cha-"No, it's alright, I get it. I told you not to sugarcoat it, it's alright, I-I swear!" she forcd a smile that was obviously fake

"W-Wait hear me out, I-"Kukai, you don't want to hang out with me, I'm totally cool with it" And with that she walked out of the room closing the door tightly behind her. I clenched my fist "You idiot! You never let me speak! Why do girls always come to random conclusions without hearing sides first?!"

I punched the wall, Rento came running in "What's the problem, dude!? You only do that when you're upset"

AHH! He's my brother, why not be honest to him? "A girl I like just asked me out, I didn't answer fast enough so she assumed I didn't want to, she kept interrupting me and coming to random conclusions! I bet she hates me now!"

"Wow"

"Yeahh"

"Wanna go talk to her?"

"Nah, she has to sleep in here anyway, I'll let her take some time"

"Suit yourself"

"Bye"

"Bye" he closes the door tightly behind him, I punch the wall again and lay down on my bed on my back staring at my ceiling. I wanted to say YES! But she wouldn't allow me to! AGH! That stupid girl! AGHHHHH!

x-x-x-x

**Later that night**

I heard a faint knock on my door, Amu let herself in still forcing a sad smile thats obviously fake "It's time for dinner"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" I sigh

She looks down at the ground "Okay" she mutters

"Look, Amu, about earlier..."No, it's alright, I already told you it's okay. You don't need to explain, I get it"

"Please, Amu! I need to explain!" I pleaded

"Okay, if you must. Explain it to me in a bit" she said still forcing that smile

"B-"Please, just come down for dinner" She interrupts me again

I groan "Okay"

We walk downstairs together but she's purposely trying to walk a few steps ahead of me, she's trying to avoid me! I knew it! We walk to the table, I sit in a chair and she sits on the exact oppposite side right across from me as Rento lays down our food in front of the table "Dig in"

I start eating as I look up, Amu didn't touch her food, she's just staring into space looking down at her food. I have to talk to her, whether it's in front of everybody or not "Amu, listen"

Everybody looked at me except Amu who kept her head down "Kukai, it's aright, you don't need to apologize"

"Amu, I really need to explain, in front of everybody or not, it needs to be said!"Kukai! I told you to explain it later! I don't wanna hear it. To be honest, I never wanted to hear it, either now or later"

"NO! Amu! Why don't you just listen?!"Because I don't need to!" She answered almost immediately

I shot up slamming my hands on the table and my chair fell as I pushed it back "Amu! Listen!"

Everybody was just staring at our conversation. Amu did the exact same thing I did "NO! Kukai! I don't want to hear it! I told you it's alright! No need to explain yourself!"

"But I meant to say yes!" I finally blurt out. She looked shocked "Then what took you so long to answer last time!?"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LET ME TALK!" I start getting angry

She glares at me "BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES, I SAID IT WAS COOL BUT YOU INSISTED ON EXPLAINING, I GOT FED UP WITH IT!"

"IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! I ACTUALLY WANTED TO SAY YES! IT TOOK ME LONG TO ANSWER BECAUSE I WAS SHOCKED THAT YOU ASKED ME!" I yell

She yells back "I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT THEN, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT NOW, AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR IS IN THE FUTURE!"

"THEN I'M NOT THE ONE MAKING EXCUSES NOW! WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK ME IN THE FIRST PLACE WHEN ITS CLEAR YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?" I Kept blurting out stuff and I couldn't stop

She was shocked

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"THEN I'M NOT THE ONE MAKING EXCUSES NOW! WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK ME IN THE FIRST PLACE WHEN IT CLEAR YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?!" He asked with an angered tone

I was shocked... WHAT?! I DIDN'T MEAN IT?! "IF I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU!"

He stood there with an angered expression on his face but he wasn't talking, I sighed "I'm going to bed"

I walk to the stairs and put my hand on the railing then turn around to Kukai with a truly sincere expression "Kukai, I truly did mean it" then I run upstairs

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

She walked to the stairs and put her hand on the railing then turned around to face me with a truly sincere expression "Kukai, I truly did mean it" then she runs upstairs

I was left there in shock... "What?"

Everybody stared at me "What was that about?" Rento finally asked

"It's just about what I told you earlier. She wouldn't listen to me, no reasoning involved, she always just assumes she's right" I explain

"But if she truly meant it, wouldn't she wait for you to expain it properly?" Rento asked confused

That got me thinking "I don't know, she's very confusing"

"Well, do you like her?" Miki got my attention but I just answer an "U-Uh"

"Well?" She was getting impatient

"I-I don't know" I mutter as I put my empty

"Let's put it this way, how does she make you feel when you're n her presence?" Miki started questioning me

That's a good question, how does she make me feel? Hmmm, how does _really_ make me feel? I don't know, I never thought about it before "She makes me feel happy, she makes me laugh, I don't even care if she doesn't love me, as long as she never goes away... I'm good. If she gets a boyfried or even gets freakin' married, I won't care because she'll never leave alone in the dust. I know her better than that, she is smart, pretty, and trustworthy, sh-she's... she's perfect"

Everybody smiled at my answer except Miki who was staring at me "You answered well... but if she makes you feel that way, would you really wanna fight with her? Maybe you should makeup" she suggested

"FINE" I gave in "Be back in a bit"

I ran upstairs and knock on... MY. OWN. DOOR! I heard a faint 'come in' so I just came and stared at Amu on the bed, her smile started creeping when she saw me. Awww she was wearing cute little kitten pajamas

"Am I finally getting to you?" I ask teasingly

"No! You just knocked on your own door, I find that funny!" She started giggling "So... why're you in here?"

"Just to ask a simple question. If you truly meant that question then why didn't you wait for me to explain properly?" I blurt out before she can say anything else

"B-Because I didn't want to go through the pain of being rejected... AGAIN" she sighs

OH MY GOSH! THAT MAKES SOOOO MUCH SENSE! "But I wasn't going to reject you"

Her facial expression changed from laughing to shocked "W-What?"

"I was going to say yes, I would love to go out with you but you didn't give me the time" I sigh

She was really shocked but a small smile was visible "W-What? U-Uh, that's cheesiest line I've ever heard" she laughed

"Still true" I mutter "Okay, so, where are you gonna sleep tonight?"

"I thought I'd just sleep in the bed" She shrugged

Isn't that my line? "So am I, I guess"

"You perv" she walks up to me and hits me on the chest multiple times

"Oi! Amu, that hurts" I complain

She hugs me "I'll sleep on the floor I guess"

"N-No, you can sleep in the bed, we have an air matress for me-"Kukai... thank you" She interrupted me and hugged me tighter

"What are you hugging me for?" I asked confused

"G-Goodbye"she hugged me tighter for a second then let waves to me and shoves her hands in her pockets "D-Don't wait up"

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask worriedly

"Bye" She grabs her coat and runs downstairs. I follow her down.

"Where are you going, Amu-chan?" Miki asked but a little concerned

She lazily waves to her "I'll be back around... 5:00 am, I'll be here by then"

"5:00am!?" I ask a little upset

"Yes, I'll be here by then, please don't w-worry about me, I'll be fine. I swear it!

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 5:00am in the morning**

Nobody went to bed yet, we stayed up all night waiting for Amu to come back. Even though she told us to not worry, we can't stop worrying!

The door opens and everybody rushes upstairs pretending to sleep even I did. Amu opened the door but I hopped under the covers just in time pretending to snore. Amu sits on the covers and sighs "Why would easter not want me to tell Kukai what I'm doing? Why am I working for these idiots anyway? Why would they want me to do something so horrible!?" she whispers to herself as she lays down on the bed

_'What was she doing out there? Was it... THAT bad? Then I'm gonna have to beat it out of her one way or another, whatever it takes!'_ I think to myself and then shot up sitting up straight

Amu flinches as I tackle her so she can't move "What were you talking about?" I ask bluntly

I stare into his honey golden eyes (that were obvious red at the moment cause she's Dia), she looked so pretty like that. I lean in a little with an intimidating look on my face, her face heats up as I lean in closer, our faces were inches apart. It was quiet for about 3 minutes until,

"I-I thought you were asleep" She asks nervously

"I-I wasn't so you thought wrong" I mimic her stutter

She feels a tick on the back of her head as she pushes me off blushing a little "P-Pervert" she mutters

"Excuse me?" I stare at her as I get off of the ground and climb back on the bed at her feet

"You pervert!" She says again but with more confidence

"Oh? HA! You think _I'm_ a pervert! How about I invite the guys over for the 5 weeks you're here? _Then_ choose who's the pervy one! Think of it like a game, and nobody ever needs to know until the 5 weeks are up. But their is _one_ rule" I stare into her eyes with a challenging smirk

She smirks back "Let's hear it"

"You have to act cute, and adorable like you _want_ them to be perverted. That includes revealing clothes, winks every now and then, an adorable smile. And getting awkwardly close to them all. Got it!?" I ask still smirking

She sweatdrops but shakes her head really fast and smirks "You're on"

I take out my phone and calls them

x-x-x-x

"Okay, they're coming tomorrow" I laugh

"Boy, this is gonna be fun!" She smirks

x-x-x-x

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! A GAME! A GAME! GAME! GAME! GAME!**

**Ikuto: No need to get worked up over a game *Sweatdrops***

**Laura: That's easy for you to say, my family doesn't let me play games**

**Kukai: Not even sports?**

**Laura: Nope, I can't play soccer, basketball, softball, baseball, field hockey, or even Volleyball. I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO SWIM!**

**Kukai: Oh, you poor girl**

**Amu: You must be so lonely**

**Laura: Well, I have my games on the computer**

**Amu: Like I said... oh so lonely**

**Laura: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO PLAY VIRTUAL GAMES!**

**Utau: Oh no, of course it isn't *Sarcasm***

**Laura: *Feels a tick on the back of my head* *Aura changes* What did you just say?**

**Everybody: Nothing *whistles***

**Yoru: Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara ~nya**


	11. - Oh, look what the cat dragged in

_Recap:_

_Nagi stared at Kukai with a surprised expression "Wait what?"_

"_FINE! I like Am- uh Amulet Dia... Dia!" He tried to cover it up, I smirked. Is Dia keeping a secret from us we don't know about? Hmm, FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

x-x-x-x  
**Things I want you to know:**

**~I made up someone named Misori and someone named Kazue in the story**

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

**Kukai's POV:**

Nagi looked shocked, his jaw dropped "W-W-W-What?"

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYBODY!... Especially Amu!" I pleaded

"Why, do you know something, Nagi?" Ikuto eyed him suspiciously

"NO! I KNOW NOTHING!" He grabs his coat and heads for the door, I stare at him "Where ya goin', man?"

He refuses to look back at us "Out, I have plans"

"You could've told us that before we invited you here" Rento sighed

He sighed in a chuckle "Sorry. I didnt have plans before you invited me here, is all"

"OoOoOh, Nagi's got himself a girlfriend, and it's all because of us, right?" Ikuto whistled "Then she must be a looker"

"It's a personal meeting, she _is_ quite pretty though. But I already have a girlfriend, this is a privet meeting. Please don't interfere" He sighs

"Fine, we won't interfere" I groan

"We won't?" Ikuto asked me upset

I glared at me "No. We won't"

"Fine" He sticks his tongue out at me, I chuckle.

"Thanks, guys" Nagi lazily waves to us and runs out the door

"We're going to interfere, arent we?" Kairi asked me

"Heck yeah" I laugh

Ikuto also laughs "How could we not!? If Nagi thinks this mystery girl is 'quite pretty' then that's man code for absolutely goregous!"

The doorbell rings "Kairi, can you get that?"

"Sure" He gets up and walks to the door

He slowly opens it and sees this brunette chic with short hair, she looked angry "Where's Hinamori!?"

"What?" Everybody asks in unison

Ikuto stares at the blonde girl "You look like barbie's stuck up sister"

She gets angry "I'm Misora, thank you very much! And I'm looking for Hinamori-san! Where is she!?"

"Are you sure you're not related to barbie?" Ikuto asks again

She stomps her foot on the ground "YES!"

"Gosh, we don't know any Hinamori... except Kukai here. We know Dia... but she told us she's going to the mall, and by the way, her last name is Amulet, not Hinamori" He huffs

"You could've just said that in the first place instead of _insulting_ me!"

"When did I insult you?"

"A FEW MINUTES AGO!"

"What did I say?"

"'You look like barbie's stuck up sister'"

"I do?"

"NO!"

"Pardon him, he's so dense sometimes" Kairi interrupts Ikuto from talking again

Ikuto just huffs and crosses his arms "Meanies"

"I'm staying here for a few days, if that's alright with you. Hinamori happens to be one of my very closest friends. Oh you...!" She points at me

"I'm Misori! You must be..." She runs up to me and holds out her hand to shake mine while she's thinking

"I'm Kukai" I shake her hand

She nods "OH! I know you! You're Amu's boyfriend, it's nice to meet you!"

"Boyfriend?" Everybody except me and Misori ask in unison

My face turns red "NO!"

"But Amu told me she has a boyfriend and that she likes someone named-" Ikuto covers her mouth

A question mark appears above my head "Eh?"

Misori pry's Ikuto's hand off her mouth and laughs nervously "Nah, it ain't important! KAZUE!" she yells for someone

"Who's Kazue?" I ask bluntly

I blonde with long hair runs in the room "You called?"

"Unpack my things" Misori orders in a stuck up voice

"Of course, mistress" She bows politely and runs out of the room and almost immediately bringing in like eleven boxes. I sweatdrop "You staying here a few days or a few _weeks_!?"

"Just a few days but I pack extra heavy. KAZUE! That's not all of them! I told you to bring all of them in!" She orders her around again

"Of course" She bows again running out and almost immediately running back in with 5 more boxes "That's all of them, mistress"

"You did well, your reward will be given to you later" Misori faces me again

"Oh, thank you, mistress" Kazue bows and runs out of the house

I looked at Misori confusingly "Why'd you have to be so rude?"

"Excuse me!? I can treat my property however I want to, thank you very much!" She yells harshly

"Your property!? She's not a thing!" A familiar voice was at the door way

She turned around to face Amu "Oh, look what the cat dragged in. So... you finally decided to show up, huh?"

"No, I just need to get my cell phone, but then I saw Kazue running out of the house crying. You called her your property, she's not a thing! I have plans, so if you'll excuse me, I have to leave" She grabs her cell off the table and heads out.

Misori stopped her "Wait! I-I'm sorry, I wanted to apologize for what happened between me and your boyfriend, that's why I came"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Amu said coldly

"But wait! Are you two still together?" She asked Amu

Amu slightly nodded "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

I stood there stunned... what just happened "Hey, Amu, you wanna go get some pizza with the gang later?"

"No, I have plans" she stopped me from saying anything else "I'll have plans until midnight, don't wait up"

"But after what happened last time? You were exausted!" I sighed

"So what!?" She snapped "A little exaustion never killed anybody! It's not like I stayed awake for 3 months!"

"Alright, alright. What about tomorrow?" Tadase interrupts me

"Sure, I can make time, meanwhile... I STILL HAVE PLANS THAT I'M LATE FOR!" she runs out the door leaving a shocked me, Misori, Kairi, Ikuto, Tadase, Unkai, Kaidou, and Rento

"Okay, well, ready to interfere?" Ikuto asked shyly probably knowing it wasn't the right time

"Ya know, I think we shouldn't" Tadase sighs "Amu and Nagi both asked us not to interfere with either of them"

"By the way, what was up with her revealing clothes?" Misori asked a bit confused

"You've missed out on a _LOT_ if you're just asking... _now_" I shrug

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I run out of the house hurrying to Nagi. I finally made it and accidentally bump into him but neither of us fall. I just drop my cellphone, he picks it up for me and hands it to me "Thanks" I mutter

"No problem, what do you wanna do first? Their is an amusement park just down the block, we could surf, swim... anything you feel like doing" Nagi suggested

"Are you sure this isn't a date?" I ask him with a serious tone but a teasing face

His face heated up "Actually, no I'm not absolutely certain this isn't a date"

"So... this is a date?" I ask him trying to clear things up

"I guess so" he shrugs

"Cool, let's go" I grab his hand and run down the block to the amusement park. He runs right beside me that entire time. We finally make it, neither of us are panting yet we just ran like 2 blocks. I sigh "Are you and Rima _really_ dating?"

He shakes his head "No, I made that up so you wouldn't think it's a date"

"But it _is_ a date?" I ask again

He nods "Uh-huh"

"But I never thought you were the type to lie to me, Nagi, that hurts" My tears started tearing up

"N-No! Please don't cry! Let's go ride a roller coaster, that'll make you feel better, right?" He starts worrying

I smirk and stop crying immediately "Okay"

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: An hour and a half later after riding ALL of the ride at the amusement park**

"Hey, it's only 2:00, we stll have plenty of time" I shove my hands in my pockets

"Yeah, it's about lunch time, you want to go grab something to eat?" Nagi asks me

I nod, but before I could say saying, he speaks again "Order anything you want, it's on me"

"But I don't wanna spend all your money" I shake my head

"That's alright, I can afford anything here. It's not, exactly, your famous high class restraunt" He laughs

I shake my head "Okay, I guess so" _'If I tell him that I can afford anything at any resteraunt you can throw in my face then I'll never hear the end of it, maybe I'll tell him after he pays... I mean, he's trying to be the gentleman and I really appreciate it!'_

We walk in and take a seat, I'll order a hamburger over a salad anyday. So that's what I ordered. We had fun, talked, and laughed a lot. We had fun and we even had an eating contest and, of course, I won. He isn't that type of a guy but I still had fun. After we paid we headed out back to the beach

"It's 4 now, what'cha wanna do?" I asked Nagi

"Want to go surf?" He asks me as he shoves his hands in his pockets

"Yeah! I'll get my surf board from the house, want me to get yours too?" I asked him

He nodded "Meet me back here in 10 minutes"

"Right" I waved to him "Be right back!"

He nodded again "Bye"

"Bye"

I ran to the house and everybody just stared at me as I entered, I stared back "Don't you have anything better to do than to stay here all day?"

They shook their heads, I looked over at Kukai and Misori, they were in the kitchen... oh gosh, Misori just freakin' kissed him!

"S-Sorry, guys. I'll get out of your way" I stutter as I run upstairs

"Wait, Dia!" Kukai called after me

I ignored him, I grabbed the surf boards and threw them out the window. I ran downstairs and headed for the door until I heard Kukai again "Dia, let me explain"

"Ha" I start forcing a laugh "Their is nothing to explain. I-I'm not upset, _really_! Trust me on this one, 'kay?"

I ran out of the house and a few minutes later I grabbed the surfboards, Ikuto was right next to me "Hello"

"Agh! Goodness!" I jumped up

"Where are ya goin' with those?" Ikuto asked me, a bit confused

I pointed a finger at him "I'm going surfing, not like it's any of your buisness"

"Gosh! Rude, much!? I just came to explain why Misori kissed Kukai. It's obvious that you liked him and it was an obvious lie when you said you were alright" He told me

I felt all weak inside, how was it obvious? "Okay? So... how was it obvious?"

"DUDE! YOU WERE CRYING!" He pointed to my eyes

I lifted up my hand and put it on my eye, he's right, I'm crying. I immediately wiped away the tears but more kept on coming. He spoke again, "If your plans aren't important then come back and let Kukai explain"

"But I'm meeting up with Nagi" I mutter

"W-What? Uh, okay, tell him to come back here too-" "No. We're coming back at midnight, don't wait up" I look down and see he has a recorder in his hand, then I continue talking "I don't like Kukai anyway, so why would I be upset that he kissed some other girl? I was crying because of something Nagi said earlier, they were tears of joy, gosh. Now butt out!"

I quickly hit the stop button "Now go play _that_ for Kukai!"

I run off with the surfboards leaving him shocked

x-x-x-x

**Ikuto's POV:**

"W-What? Uh, okay, tell him to come back here too-" "No. We're coming back at midnight, don't wait up" she looks down and continues talking "I don't like Kukai anyway, so why would I be upset that he kissed some other girl? I was crying because of something Nagi said earlier, they were tears of joy, gosh, Now butt out!"

She quickly hit the stop button "Now go play _that_ for Kukai!"

She ran off with the surfboards leaving me shocked "Well, gotta go play that for Kukai"

I run back inside the house, Kukai stares at me "What did she say?"

"You're not ognna like this, dude. Are you sure you want me to play it for you?" I ask him pondering whether to play it or not

He nods and grabs it from me putting it on the table hitting play

x-x-x-x

_Ikuto: "Hello"_

_Dia: "Agh! Goodness!"_

_Ikuto: "Where are ya goin' with those?"_

_Dia: "I'm going surfing, not like it's any of your buisness"_

_Ikuto: "Gosh! Rude, much!? I just came to explain why Misori kissed Kukai. It's obvious that you liked him and it was an obvious lie when you said you were alright"_

_Dia: "Okay? So... how was it obvious?"_

_Ikuto: "DUDE! YOU WERE CRYING!"_

_Ikuto: "If your plans aren't important then come back and let Kukai explain"_

_Dia:"But I'm meeting up with Nagi"_

_Ikuto: "W-What? Uh, okay, tell him to come back here too-" _

_Dia: "No. We're coming back at midnight, don't wait up, I don't like Kukai anyway, so why would I be upset that he kissed some other girl? I was crying because of something Nagi said earlier, they were tears of joy, gosh. Now butt out!"_

x-x-x-x

Kukai stood there, stunned "Okay, whaaaaat?"

"I told you, you weren't gonna like it" I mutter

"I'm gonna need to talk to her later" Kukai interrupts me from saying anything else "I'm gonna go up to my room" and ran upstairs

"Okay" Daichi nods

Miki stands there "But-! She-" she kept cutting herself off

"Yeah?" I ask her, confused

"She told me she likes me, why would she lie?" She finally blurts out

"She-" "Yes! She lied! Either to you or to me!" Miki cut me off

"Let's all calm down, their must be a reasonable explanation for all of this. Don't get stressed out" Kairi put a hand on Miki's shoulder

"He's right, let's not jump to conclusions" Tadase added

Everybody else nodded except me, Kairi, Misori, and Miki. Misori sighed "Why is she still after Kukai?"

"Why'd you kiss Kukai?" Miki started getting upset

"Because I saw him first! Me and 'Dia' used to be best buddies until she started hanging out with Kukai. I had a huge crush on him and Dia knew! She started hanging out with him, one time I caught her giving him chocolates on valentines day, and kissed him on the cheek! But she already had a boyfriend so... I called him up and kissed him, wanting to make Dia and Kukai jealous but it didn't work, it tore our friendship. I wanted to apologize, that's why I'm here" Misori explained

"Oh, that makes sense. Dia's at the beach, she was going surfing with Nagi, obviously. It said it in the recording, so if you wanna see her, go there" I shrug

"You don't say?" She rolls her eyes sarcastically "KAZUE!"

Kazue came running in the house "You called?"

"Get the troops, bring Dia back here no matter the cost. Do you understand me?" Misori asked angrily

"Yes, mistress" Kazue bowed and ran outside

x-x-x-x

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FINISHED CHAPTER 12! I'M ON A ROLE, PEOPLE! AND INSTEAD OF UPDATING LATE, I'M UPDATING SUPER EARLIER, I UPDATE EVERY DAY. AND SOMETIMES TWICE A DAY! SO IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR LIKE A MONTH THEN FORGIVE ME, BUT I'M UPDATING EARLY SO I DON'T LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFY! I, PERSONALLY, HATE CLIFFIES! SO I'M ASSUMING YOU DO TOO!**

**Ikuto: Gosh, get on to the next chapter already, do the disclaimer and get outta here!**

**Laura: Meh, no. I really don't want to**

**Rima: Say, didn't Peach-pit claim copywrite?**

**Laura: Oh, so it's called Peach-pit, is it not?**

**Utau: you didn't answer her question? Didn't they claim copywrite?**

**Laura: Nah, I was just messin' with ya**

**Utau: DANGIT DANGIT DANGIT!**

**Rima: *cracks my knuckles and glares at Laura***

**Laura: Oh no, I feel sooooo scared *sacarcasm**

**Rima: After what imma do to you, you'll be shakin' outta your boots**

**Laura: Something ain't right, why you copyin' my accent? Get off'a my set at once!**

**Utau: Yeah, you heard her, we don't need ya pickin' on us like that, get outta here, yall!**

**Laura: xD not you too**

**Ikuto: Wow, lookin' like you got yall hands full, imma be inside**

**Laura: What'cha slappin' your jaws about?**

**Rima: Huh?**

**Miki: What?**

**Ikuto: She means 'what'cha talkin' 'bout?'**

**Laura: Whether you copyin' my accent or not, it still sounds rude, no matter how ya puttin' it. Got it?**

**Miki: *Salutes* Got'cha, ma'am**

**Utau: Hey, Ikuto, I didn't know you spoke Laura!**

**Laura: ... *sweatdrops* I have my own language now?**

**Ikuto: What did you say? I can't understand you, I don't speak Laura**

**Laura: Imma kick your butts**

**Rima: What? I can't understand you! Did you just say you'll buy us ice cream?**

**Laura: NO!**

**Ikuto: Ya know, I think that's what she said, whatever! Laura, come on, let's go, it's on you!**

**Amu: *Giggles* Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Laura: YALL ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CAGE! *Bangs on the bars and starts chewing on them like a rapid animal* LEMME OUTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Amu: I think we'll pass**

**Laura: Jerks**


	12. - I'm out!

_Recap:_

"_Oh, that makes sense. Dia's at the beach, she was going surfing with Nagi, obviously. It said it in the recording, so if you wanna see her, go there" I shrug_

"_You don't say?" She rolls her eyes sarcastically "KAZUE!"_

_Kazue came running in the house "You called?"_

"_Get the troops, bring Dia back here no matter the cost. Do you understand me?" Misori asked angrily_

"_Yes, mistress" Kazue bowed and ran outside_

x-x-x-x

**Thinks you should know:**

**~This may or may not be the last chapter, I might add more, or like... a sequel**

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

**Amu's POV:**

I finally made it to Nagi and gave him his surfboard, he smiled at me "You ready?"

"Heck yeah!" I laughed as I ran towards the water. Nagi took off his shirt leaving on only his swim trunk while I look off my shirt revealing my bikini top and took off my shorts revealing my bikini bottom. Nagi continued to smile at me "Do you even know how to surf?"

"I wouldn't have said I wanted to surf if I didn't" I sighed

He laughed "That's true"

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 15 minutes later, we're already surfing and having a good time**

The waves were intense but I could handle it, I was laughing as I saw Kukai on the beach staring at me from a distance. "You alright, Amu?" Nagi asked me and then followed my gaze "Oh"

I giggled "It's no big deal" I start laughing again as a huge waves crashes into me and I fall into the ocean and it pulls me under. I try to swim up but the current keeps pulling me down and the waves crashing on me makes it worse, I feel a hand hold onto mine and pull. I open my yes back up and saw Nagi sitting next to me "That was one fall back there, you alright?"

I cough up water a little "Yeah, I'm fine"

A huge guy walks up to me and picks me up flinging me over his shoulder, I screech "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Nagi looked just as surprised as I was, I bang my hands onto his back. Nagi takes me hands and helps me wiggle out of his grasp. I fall ontop of Nagihiko holding myself up, the big guy tries to pick me up again but I grab Nagi's hand and pull him as I jump off, we both are running on the burning sad in bathin suits on. I grab out clothes and slip my shorts on right there. I hand him his shirt as I slip mine on. He slips his on too as we continue running from the guy trying to take me

"Do you know this guy?" Nagi asks me as we hop onto the sidewalk and start running down a street. I shake my head "I'm afraid I've never seen him in my life

As I'm running I see Ikuto taking a stroll down the same sidewalk we are. I grab onto his arm as we're running and he ends up running beside us "What's going on!?"

"Look behind you!" Nagi warns

"I've never seen this guy in my life yet he's trying to capture me for some strange reason!" I yell as I start running faster and faster but they soon catch up

"SO...!? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BRING ME INTO THIS!?" Ikuto starts getting upset

I shrug "I don't know, because you were here? Nagi was already involved, and if I'm going down, I'm taking you guys down with me!"

"Wow, I feel so loved" Nagi and Ikuto both sweatdrop

I laugh "No backing out now!"

I see Miki walking down the sidewalk, I run into her grabbing her arm and dragging her with us. She didn't look confused like she's used to this "So... what is it this time?"

"Don't you see that thing behind us?" Ikuto sighs

Miki starts running faster catching up with us "WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"It's a man, not a thing. Although it's possible that he's a robot" Nagi sighs

I think for a minute "When I beat on his back, when he picked me up, it sounded like metal... hmm, maybe"

"He's running, FASTER!" Ikuto yelps and we all jump up a little, we start running really fast... and faster and faster and faster and faster!

We all see Tadase walking down the street... Nagi hesitates "Uh... should we?"

"WE'RE ALL GOING DOWN!" I yell at him and grab the back of Tadase's shirt collar dragging him. He looked exetremely confused "What. Is. Going. ON!?"

Miki rips him out of my grip and straightens him up, as we're running. He starts running aswell but looks scared to death "DIA! YOU'RE A _DEAD_ WOMAN WHEN WE GET OUTTA THIS!"

"SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU! TOO BUSY CONCENTRATING ON RUNNING AWAY FROM THIS DUDE" I lie

He groans "Man, this is gonna take forever"

"Dia, you don't even know what he wants. You might just wanna go with him" Miki suggests

"What if it's bad?" Nagi points out

Everybody nods except me "Stop running" I stop while they keep running, then they stop and look back at me confusingly

I turn around to the giant robot man dude person "What do you want!?"

"I was given orders to bring you to Misori immediately" He explains in a deep voice

Everybody sweatdrops, I give him a confused expression "That's it? That's what you chased me around for a half an hour for!?"

"Yes" He answers plainly

Nagi comes up behind me and picks me up bridal style... "What?"

"Let's go" He smiles at me, everybody follows him, including the robot guy. I start laughing and squealing because he's running so fast. We run inside the house and Kukai stares at me and Nagi. I can't stop laughing and Nagi's just smiling at everyone. Kukai clears his throat making everybody look at him and me stop laughing "Huh?"

"Nagi, you can put her down now" He mutters

Nagi sweatdrops "Yeah-h-h" He laughs nervously and puts me down

"It was still more comfortable than being dragged by this guy that slung me over his shoulder" I sigh as I look back at the guy "And he can't even fit in the doorway"

Misori laughs "First, I wanted to apologize but then you saw me kiss Kukai... how did that make you feel?"

It's obvious she had an evil smirk on behind that angelic smile of hers. I take a deep breath "It made me wanna punch you in the mouth, and I wish I had because then we wouldn't be able to talk about this right now"

I rested my hand on my hip "No comment?"

Everybody stared at us. Misori laughed rediculously "Well-" "Did anybody tell you laugh like a moron?" I interrupted her, she got upset "You used to tell me that all the time-" "Well I'm telling you again" I keep interrupting her

"How did it make you feel besides angry?" She got back on the subject we were on before trying to stay cool

"Why should I answer that question? Give me 1 good reason and I'll tell everybody everything! Just give me one good enough reason to answer all these questions" I demanded

"1. I only kissed him to get emotion out of you. 2. You were off with Nagi instead of Kukai which obviously made everybody feel a little awkward. 3. I used to be your bestfriend and we used to tell each other everything. 4. Everybody here wants to know" She gave me FOUR reasons, I only wanted one, gosh!

"I said _one_" I stuck my tongue out at her, she smirked "So...? How did it make you feel?"

"It made me feel sad, frustrated, jealous, and straight up angry. Anything else you need to know?" I started getting impatient

"Why did you feel that way?" I could tell her smirk was becoming more and more visible.

I hesitated, everybody leaned in a little closer except Kairi, Kazue, and Tadase who were talking in the corner. I was starting to get nervous "B-Because..." I stuttered trying to avoid anybodys gaze except Kukai's. I just turned away from Kukai at that point not daring to look him in the eye.

"You said you'd tell us everything if I gave you 1 reason, I gave you 4, so... out with it!" Misori demanded in a teasing tone

I got up and whispered in her ear "Why're you making me do this? It's so embarrassing!"

She whispered back "It's for you and Kukai. You're rarely honest with yourself, _Amu_, and plus, I gave you 4 good enough reasons, OUT WITH IT!" She screamed the last part into my ear

"OUCH!" Ikuto was the first one to screech as he covered his ears "My ears are sensitive, ya know" he growled

"OH YEAH!? WELL SHE SCREAMED IN _MY_ EAR, NOT YOURS" I huff

Everybody nods except Ikuto who is still covering his ears. Misori sighs "Spit it out, woman!"

"Fine, it-it made me feel that way because it w-wasn't me" I mutter that last part

"What?" Kukai asked me because he didn't hear

"Loud enough for everybody to hear" Misori ordered

"FINE! IT MADE ME FEEL THAT WAY BECAUSE IT WASN'T ME!" I scream and immediately cover my mouth

Misori smirks and everybody else is stunned except Ikuto who is practically dying on the floor because I screamed so loud.

"I-I don't-" I cut myself off and ran upstairs to Kukai's room

I burried myself under the blankets

A heard a faint knock on the door and immediately shot up out of the blankets. I ran over to the window and tried to open it, I unlocked it and lifted it. I sat on the edge, the ocean is right there so if I jump it wouldn't hurt, I'd land in water.

The door opened as I was about to jump. It was Kukai, I was startled so I jumped off but Kukai grabbed my wrist in time and pulled me back in. He threw me on the bed and stood near the closets all the way on the other side of the the room. I stared at Kukai and he stared back at me, he looked upset. He also looked frustrated and annoyed. I didn't know what to tell him

I rolled my eyes "If you don't have anything to say then leave"

"Amu..." He mumbles

"You don't know who's listening, call me Dia" I whisper/yell

"Dia..." He corrected himself "Why didn't you tell me?"

I could barely understand him, he was on the other side of the room and was whispering! GOSH! "Because, you know how I am, I am barely honest with myself. I didn't even know, it took Misori to get it outta me. I'm thinking that's the whole reason she came" I mumbled but loud enough for him to hear

"Why?" He asks bluntly

I blink "What?"

"Why aren't you honest with yourself?" he asks but a little less confident **(A/N: Confident, confidant... same difference)**

"Why? Do you like me?" I ask him but a bit unsure

A big blush was visible on his face, I smirked "You do, don't you?"

"But you like me too! So it ain't my fault!" Kukai stuck out his tongue childishly and crossed his arms

I smiled at his childlike behavior, I stood up and walked over to him, he started getting nervous "What're you doing?"

He tried to back away a little but he couldn't, he just bonked his head on the closets. I giggled "Don't worry"

I started leaning in closer, and so did he. He put his hands on my waist as I wrapped my hands around his neck and closed the distance between us. His eyes widened at the sudden act but so did mine. I can't believe I just kissed him!

We heard a loud knock on the door, someone let themselves in just as I was about to back up. I backed away from Kukai and we both stared at him "What're you doing in here, Rento?"

"I was gonna tell you that it's time for dinner but... it seems that I've seen something I wasn't supposed to. It's time for dinner though, get yourselves together" He teased

"Don't tell _anyone_ or I'll personally tell the entire world you're the most perverted guy in the world. by making up lies like; You searched through my underwear, you tried to kiss me, you make perverted comments... " I smile at him angelicly, but a devilish smirk is hidden underneath

He sweatdrops "Alright, are _you_ gonna tell them?"

"When the timing's right" Kukai interrupted me

I nodded "When the timing's right" I echoed

"Wait... does this mean, we're a couple now?" Kukai asked me confused

"Uh, yeah" I said while in deep thought and kissed him a quick peck on the lips

"Then go down and tell them now... or I will. Dude, you look like that Amu Hinamori person. And Kukai always said he had a crush on Amu, he said he felt like he was in love her at times. Say, that describes..." He put his hand up to his chin pretending to think. Kukai's face got all red "W-When did I say that?"

"FINE! YOU CAUGHT ME! I'm Amu" I sigh

He gasps "I thought you had a twin" Obvious sarcasm

"Fine, we'll go tell them now" Kukai groaned grabbing my hand and dragging me out of his room. He whispered in my ear "We won't tell them, we'll show them"

I nodded "This is going to be fun"

"And the 5 weeks aren't up yet" He pout whispers

We run downstairs hand in hand, I sit at the table and Kukai sits right beside me. Ikuto gives us strange looks, we immediately let go of each others hand. "What's different about you two?" Tadase beat Ikuto to it

"What?" Kukai asks as Rento puts food down in front of him. Rento interrupts everybody from talking "Kukai, tell them... now!"

"I will! Gosh!" He sounded annoyed

"Tell us what?" Kairi asked a bit interested, which is odd since he's usually only into books

Ikuto pulls out a bucket of popcorn and shoves it in his mouth "Go on"

I laugh at his strange behavior, Kukai laughs nervously "Uh, Amu has something to tell you. I have to go to the bathroom" He rushed upstairs

Everybody leaned in closer to me, Ikuto was the first the speak "Tell us what?"

"R-Rento?" I beg him to tell, but he shakes his head "Nope, this is on you"

"Fine! Me and Kukai are... well..." I stutter "Uh, Kukai's my boyfriend so... no... flirting" I direct my attention towards Ikuto "That goes double for you"

Everybody was stunned, Misori started laughing "I knew it!"

Kukai came downstairs and gave me the 'Oh gosh no' look, I giggled "They know"

He sighed in relief as his stepped behind me and put his hands on my waist. I turn around in my chair but he doesn't remove his hands, I laugh "You're impossible"

He laughs too "I know" and kisses me on my forehead

Everybody else joins in laughing. Kukai's laugh dies down as Daichi enters "Hey guys"

"Dude, where were you?" Kukai eyes him

"Don't worry, bro, I was at the beach. Where else would I be?" He sighs "So... anything new?"

He removes his hands from my waist and laughs a bit "Only the fact-!" I interrupt Kukai with a kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, he puts his hands back on my waist and kisses back. Boy, this feels so good

Diachi's jaw drops as me and Kukai release the kiss. I spin around in my chair laughing and looked back at Diachi. Kukai laughed aswell "Only the fact that we're dating"

"Yep, Kukai's my dude" I grin

"Mhm, and Dia's meh lady" He shares the same grin I have as he puts his arm over my shoulder

Daichi finally gets a hold of himself "Okay, this is gonna take some time getting used to. Me and Miki have to tell you something"

Miki sighs "Me and Yoru are dating now... we didn't wanna tell anybody. It's been going on for a month"

Daichi puts his arm around Miki like Kukai did to me. I clap my hands together "Perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Kukai asks me confused

I sigh "Ya know, even though you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not allowed to hit you, right?"

He gulps "Mhm"

"For a genius, you're one heck of an idiot" Everybody except Kukai says in unison

x-x-x-x

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL, AND TELL ME WHAT IT SHOULD BE ABOUT! THEY HAVE TO BE DATING THOUGH. I HAVE A FEW IDEA'S ASWELL; Kukai cheats on Amu, everybody except her knows. Amu cheats on Kukai and everybody except him knows. Kukai dies and Amu has to move on to like... Ikuto, like, switching this story around from Kukamu to Amuto type thing. Ect. ect. Tell me what you think!**

**Ikuto: WOOHOO!**

**Amu: Finally done with the chapter!**

**Laura: It's midnight and I **_**just**_** finished this chapter. It took me **_**FOREVER**_**! I WAS UP FOR 3 DAYS, NO JOKE, TRYING TO WRITE THIS STUPID STORY! YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL!**

**Utau: Sounds like you need to get some shut eye**

**Laura: My cat, Hershy, is annoying me. He keeps me up all night, he meows like 'MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOW! MEOW! MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW! MEOOOOOOOOW! MEW! MEW! MEW! MEOW! MEW! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOW!' and It's giving me a headache!**

**Rima: Then why repeat it?**

**Laura: Agh, dunno**

***Laura walks off the set onto some other set because she's fed up with the Shugo Chara cast. She needs to be around another cast for a while to take her mind off things***

**Laura: Where am I?**

**Wendy: FAIRYTAIL!**

**Erza: Are you even supposed to be here?**

**Natsu: What anime are you from?**

**Gray: Because you're not from here, did you teleport here?**

**Romeo: Wow, that's soo cool! What's your name? How've you been? Do you like this cast so far? You wanna be in our anime?**

**Laura: Slow down with all the questions!... Erza, no I'm not. Natsu, I'm not from an anime. Gray, no I didn't teleport here. Romeo... uhm, I'm Laura, I'm good, this cast is 'okay' but a little over the top, and NO! I DON'T WANNA BE IN AN ANIME! Yes, I do! So badly!**

**Erza: Call the guards**

***The guards come and take her away***

**Laura: NOOOOO! Wait- Where am I now? Which anime is this?**

**Haruhi:... Are you for real?**

**Hikaru: She's for real, alright**

**Kaoru: Is she dead?**

**Kyoya: That's enough, let the pretty girl in**

**Laura: Oh... this is Ouran Highschool host club. I know all of your secrets**

**Tamaki: Tell me Haruhi's secrets**

**Laura: If you wish**

**Haruhi: Wait what?**

**Laura: Haruhi's a girl, she's dense when it comes to love, her father is a cross dresser, her mom died 10 years ago, and she's afraid of thunder storms**

**Haruhi: *sweatdrops* Wow, you're good**

**Honey: Tell me about me!**

**Laura: You're honey... Mitskuni, you seem all cuddly wuddly, your bunny's name is Usa-chan, your grandmother gave him to you. You hate Tamaki's stuffed bear, you love sweets, you have a little brother that's WAYYYY taller than you. You are somehow related to Mori who you call Takashi, and you're a master at... what is it again? Karate? Whatever, I'm going with that**

**Mori: Guards please**

***The guards come and take her away again***

**Laura: NAHHHH! YOU JERKS! Where am I now?**

**Luffy: ONE PIECE!**

**Laura: *sweatdrops* GUARDS PLEASE!**

***The guards come and take her away back to Shugo chara***

**Kukai: Well it took you long enough!**

**Laura: Whatever! Readers, TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL AND WHAT IT SHOULD BE ABOUT!**

**Ikuto: She owns nothing except this story, Kazue, and Misori... and Tora, Kira, Rin... ect.**

**Utau: Peace!**

**Kukai: Later, haters!**

**Laura: I'm out**


	13. - Important author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry to be the buzzkill after the story finished but in my last chapter I accidentally wrote Yoru about Miki and Yoru but I meant Daichi. Thanks! I am currently taking ideas to ake a sequel, feel free to request anything. And you can request me to make different oneshots not along with this same story; Kukamu, Kutau, Ikutau, Amuto, Rimahiko, Tadamu, Yairi, even AmuxNagihiko! (Which I don't know the shipping name for). I will take requests for anything, even TadasexUtau, TadasexYaya, TadasexNadeshiko (actually being a girl, not a guy, that'd be weird), RimaxTadase, I will ship anybody together! And try my best at it!**

**But enough about that, I'm not gonna say all the 'Please no hates' or 'Please go easy on me with the reviews' or even 'Try not to be rough on me, it's my first time' because that's all crap!**

**I'd rather have the rude, cold, hard truth fed to me on a silver platter than a polite lie smuthered in my face. I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting even though it's not all that much. I don't want to have a whole bunch of reviews like most people do, as long as you enjoy my story then I'm happy! Even if you don't... be honest with me!**

**So please give me idea's for a sequel to this chapter and give me requests on oneshots! I'll do anything! Thanks!**

**~Laura**


End file.
